darkness envolps
by KuroKitzune
Summary: when naruto returns whats happening...young love maybe read and find out r
1. returned

Hey only my second story no flames please but if you want to ask me things or suggest things then just tell me well here goes.

A boy in a black tight fitting trench coat and loose black pants with a Flameberge on his left side, he also had a black mask over his face. His hair was blonde at the roots which fades into red and then black at the tips. This boys hair was somewhat long just past his shoulders and oddly strait. His bangs cover his eyes so nobody can see them. He had a black undershirt on also.

This boy was walking into a village were he could make a living and possably find out of his parents when he got stopped by the gaurds. He showed them the papers he got from his father figure before he left his old home. The gaurd looked at him quizically then opened the gates for him to enter. He was going directly to the hokage tower to talk to some old man so he could get into the ninja academy final test for genin. As he entered he showed the ANBU a note and they let him in while on their toes. The boy smirked sensing they were alert of him. As he walked in the office he took a seat across from a desk and waited quietly.

"Hello how may I help you young man?" Asked a very old looking man that sat in a chair across from the boy.

"I am here to enter the test to become a genin of this village I have a note you might want to see." The boy said coldly as he handed the man a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Hmmm yes ok well then you might want to get to the academy today because tommorow is the tests and we need to determine your skills." Said the old man.

The boy nodded and left the room to head for the academy to get tested. As he walked through the town he smirked as everyone looked at him and backing up a little bit out of fear. Soon he made it to the academy and walked into a room the hokage told him to. When he entered he could just tell all eyes were on him, he walked up to the teacher and gave him the note. He noticed some girls were drooling over him while others were backing up.

"Very well we were about to go training anyway, ok class were going outside to determine your skills again. I know we did this at the begining of the year but we need to do it again." He heard the class groan but continued. "First we need to introduce ourselves, so we'll go along the rows." He pointed to the first person to go.

(A/N not in any order)

"I am Aburame Shino I like to collect bugs. I dislike seeing people try to kill any kind of bug in front of me. And my hobbie to collect and research new bugs."

"Ok a freak..." The new boy mummbled.

"I am Akimichi Choji. munch munch munch And I like food and any I can get. I dislike people who harass my friends and family. My hobbies are eating. munch munch munch"

"...a fatty..."

"I am Haruno Sakura and I like." Glances at Sasuke. "Him. I hate Ino-pig. And my hobbies are..." Looks at Sasuke again.

"...a fangirl..."

"I a-am Hyuga Hinata and I l-like t-to t-train a-a-and be with m-my f-f-friends. I dislike f-fighting. A-a-and my h-h-hobbies are trying t-to impress m-my father."

"...um ok shes cute but shy..."

"DUDE im Inzuka Kiba I like to play with akamaru and train. I dislike people hurting dogs at all.And my hobbies are messing around with my friends and playing with akamaru."

"...maniac..."

"Im Nara Shikamaru and I like sleeping. I hate things that are troublesome. And my hobbies are watching clouds."

"...a lazy ass..."

"I am Yamanaka Ino and I like." Glances at Sasuke. "Him. I hate Fore-head-girl. And my hobbies are..." Looks at Sasuke again.

"...another fangirl..."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and I like to train. I dislike no hate a certain person. My hobbie is to train so I can kill that person."

"...great a brooder..."

"Ok well my first impression is a bug loving freak (points to shino) a chubby boy that hates people calling him fat (points to choji) a stuck up fan girl (points to sakura) a shy cutey that thinks shes weak but shes not (points to hinata and she blushes) a maniac, dog loving freak (points to kiba) a lazy kid ( points to shikamaru) another fan girl thats not stuck up (points to ino) and lastly a brooding avenger that will die seeking power to kill his brother and fails. (points to sasuke)"

"Well I am Naruto I like training and some ramen. I dislike almost all people that get in my way. And my hobbies...are none of your concern."

After he said this all of the kids he insulted glared at him, Hinata was blushing and about to faint, and sakura was yelling her head off.

"Ummm ok well then class lets go outside to test everyones skills." He led them outside and everyone lined up. "Ok first a shuriken test Naruto since your new you go first."

"If I may can i use the more advanced shuriken test this one is... too easy." He asked before doing anything at all.

"Well um if you want to do that then you'll have to wait until everyone else is done here and then we can try that but first do this test ok.?" Naruto complied and nobody saw him even get his shuriken he just flicked his wrist and instantly all the targets were hit bullseye.

"I told you too easy." Naruto said walking over to a tree away from the targets and sitting down. Everyone did average and Sasuke did second best after Naruto.

"Ok now to the more advanced field shall we. And Naruto your going first." Naruto just got out some kunai. When they arrived nobody saw any targets.

Sakura was about to yell about no targets but Naruto butted in. " There are ten targets six on trees one on a rock one behind that rock one behind us and one ahead of us." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and he smirked. "Watch Ill show you all." He said as he jumped into the air and threw eight kunai foreward and threw two more to break them up as they hit one kunai reflected perfectly back and wizzed by his head. Six kunai split of and hit the trees while one more kunai hit another which hit another and those two got the ones by the rock. The last kunai flew down and hit the last target all of them perfectly centered.

The group followed him as he got all his kunai and they all gawked at his abilities. Iruka was awed by his skills showing him that Naruto was number one rookie. After Naruto got all his kunai Sasuke tried to out do him and failed horrably he only hit one target. When they got back to the academy it was time for a sparring match and Sasuke was eager to fight Naruto.

"Fine if you want to humiliate yourself then Ill sparr with you Uchiha." Naruto replied as they got into a field and everyone was watching.

"Hey Naruto you cant beat Sasuke nobody can beat him hes the best!!!!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke smirked.

"What are you his girlfriend or something he doesnt look like he cares much about anything other than killing his brother so why bother. Whatever dont even say anything I wanna put this Uchiha in his place." Naruto stated as everyone looked at him quizically.

Naruto stood while Sasuke was charging. Naruto went for his flameberge only to throw it towards Hinata. "Watch this for me Hinata but dont touch it." She nodded as he crossed his arms waiting for Sasuke to hit him. Sasuke charged again and went for a right hook but only hit air he looked back and he was gone. Naruto jumped down from a tree and stood there waiting again. Sasuke charged and this time Naruto caught his punch and then his kick. Naruto laughed "If this is all you can do then dont even think about sparring with me." This enraged Sasuke and he jumped back and charged again this time Naruto was going to sparr and hit back. Naruto caught his kick again and flipped Sasuke kicking him in the chest. Sasuke flew about one hundred feet and threw 3 trees with that one kick. Everyone stared wide eyed at him. "Didnt even try hmph loser." He said as he walked over to Hinata and took his sword. "If its ok with you Iruka im going to go inside and sitting down." Iruka nodded dumbstruck at what happen. Naruto went inside and sat down knowing someone followed him inside. "I know your here just come out"

Hinata walked out of the hall and into the room. "I-I-Im s-sorry I-I-I j-just w-wanted t-to k-k-k-know how you g-got so s-s-strong" She stuttered out.

Naruto just looked on coldly and stated "I train A LOT and i dont stop training also I have other people help me train." Hinata took a seat by him and started twiddling her fingers. Soon everyone was comming back in and Sasuke was limping to his seat scolding. As the day past Narutos head wondered to the days event as he blocked out the teacher. 'First I met the hokage the leader of this whole village. Then I come here and see that every person here is rotten except for one and none of them can throw shuriken or kunai at all, their not skilled. And now I have to listen about the Kyuubi dieing by the Yondaime. Such a joke, I know all the jounin and chuunin also the hokage knew I was the container. Im tired of this lie Im leaving.' As Iruka was starting on how the side effects of what the Yondaime did killed him Naruto stood up.

"Yes Naruto what is it you do know that your supposed to raise your hand ." Iruka said as Naruto opened the door to the room and walked out then closed it as he did he whispered something that Iruka and the two closest people to the door heard.

"Iruka you know its bad to lie, even if its for the good of the village its still lieing."

"Umm class Ill be right back." Iruka said starting to walk out.

"Hey Iruka sensei what did Naruto mean by dont lie even if its for the good of the village." Kiba yelled so everyone heard him and Shikamaru got lost in thought about it.

"Huh oh um nothing Kiba Ill be right back." Iruka said walking out When he caught up with Naruto he was still wondering how this boy knew he was lieing. "Uh Naruto why did you leave and how did you know I was lieing?"

"Well thats easy Iruka Im the child that my father sealed the Kyuubi into. I found out a long time ago that I had the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi had explained what happen and why. It told me why I was chosen instead of someone else and it told me why I was kidnapped." Iruka was again awed that this boy Naruto knew all this about him already.

"Ok well do you want to tell the class all this then and maybe get hated or do you want them not to know, Naruto its up to you I cant tell them due to the law but you can."

"Why not maybe they'll hate me and I can be alone some more." Naruto stated as he bagan walking back to the classroom with Iruka right behind him.

"Class Naruto has something to say about the Kyuubi." Iruka stated.

"Why should we care what he has to say about the Kyuubi its not like he knows anything about it!" Yelled Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto was next to her nobody even saw him move. "Look pinky I know more about the Kyuubi then you ever could, so dont even try talking like you know anything at all." Naruto said with venom in his voice. "Even if I show I dont think youll understand noone understands." He said a little sad this time.

"W-what do you mean if you showed me." Sakura asks

"If you mist be curious Ill show you." He walks back to the front of the class.

**"No you fool theyll all hate you dont do this again"** Everyone heard it and the bloodlust of the words froze them in their tracks.

Naruto started to laugh at first soft then louder and louder. "Stupid fox you already disappeared only some thoughts can get threw the link." He said as he pulled off the trench coat. All the kids were taken aback and ANBU started to come in the room sensing something oddly familiar and the sondaime entered also. Naruto lifted his shirt and they say a scar of seal that looked very powerfull. "This is what you wont understand Sakura." He said. Everyone was awed by the scar it looked so complex.

"Hokage-sama what do you want to do?" One ANBU asked the hokage motioned for him to be still but on alert. One ANBU struggled out of his fellow ANBUs grip and charged until everyone felt a power bloodlust and killing intent sent at him, it was so much even the hokage couldnt move and within a mile radius was stopped in their tracks.

"Dont move ANBU Im not going to do anything and Im not the fox." Naruto stated. All the kids were staring with intrest and curiousity. "Now as I was saying you wont understand that the Kyuubi never died." Some kids looked quizically and Shikamaru went wide eyed. "Well Shikamaru figured it out. The Yondaime didnt kill the Kyuubi because he couldnt. All he did was seal it into a new born baby his own new born baby. He sealed it within me." Everyone was shocked,amazed,scared,and impressed. The student were all scared and shocked. The hokage and ANBU were amazed and impressed that he figured everything out so soon. "My lifes been a living hell even when I was here for those two years I was beaten and screamed at called the demon itself and I died at the least twice when I was two. When I was taken away into another village I was also beaten because word spread fast." He was now looking up and glazed over telling all of them what it was like before. All the KI and bloodlust werent focused on and everyone felt lighter and could breath easier. "After a while I was trained but all the beatings kept repeating themselves until I snapped and went insane. I killed a lot of villagers that day, the ones trying to take my life. After that I met someone that helped me suppress the demon until something happen." He put his shirt down and grabbed his trench coat and put it on. When he was walking back to his seat people swore they saw a tear leave his eye but they still hadnt seen his eyes so they couldnt tell.

The hokage and ANBU left after Naruto got his apartment and soon the class ended and Naruto walked out before people could talk to him more or try to beat him up.


	2. test

Hey only my second story no flames please but if you want to ask me things or suggest things then just tell me.

Naruto woke up at his usual time at five in the morning and went out to train. When he got to the training grounds he started imidiately. By about seven he was still training non-stop he sensed a presince but didnt care he kept training till eight.

Sakura was walking her usual route to the training grounds for a little workout when she spotted the new kid there. 'What was his name again Narupo no Naturo no ummm Naruto yea it was Naruto. Whats he doing training this early i wonder how long hes been training for.' She now tried to hide her presence and watched him training. 'Wow I didnt see how muscular he was before.' This braught a blush to her face as her thoughts got worse and worse. She looked at the time and it was seven thirty. 'Wow hes been training non-stop for at least an hour impressive.'

**_Elsewhere_**

"Wow Naruto you really have grown since you left havent you. I just wish people could understand you arent the monster they think you are." Said an old raspy voice.

As Naruto was finishing up on his training he got his trench coat on which had fallen off. He walked by a tree and whispered. "Hey pinky you should hurry class will start soon and I know your not one to be late. Its also not a good idea to watch people you dont know. If I was actually training you could have died." Then he walked away towards the academy. Sakura was amazed she hid her presence so well how could he find her only an ANBU level shinobi could find her at the least. 'What is he?' She asked herself not wanting an answer.

Everyone watched the door Sakura wasnt one to be late to class and its about to start soon. They all thought she might be sick or something so they watched the teacher enter. As soon as they turned their heads back to the door they saw Naruto walk in and after him Sakura came in by this they were shocked. They thought Sakura was one of the popular kids so why was she walking with this new kid.

"Sorry im late Iruka I was training this morning and lost track of time. I mean when you train for four hours you can lose track of time right?" Naruto said as he took a seat alone in the back everyone was shocked. 'An academy student training non stop for four hours thats unheard of. Yet this boy is not normal' They all thought as they watched Naruto sit down. Everyone wanted to keep an eye on him from now on.

"Alright class today is the test to become a genin and were going to go in order by last name in front of the class so dont mess up or youll look like a fool infront of everyone." Iruka smiled he did this for the embaressment 'Well they will be shinobi they need to work under pressure.' "Shino your first now..." Naruto went about thinking and sorting out his thoughts. Soon he heard the word bushin and he forgot to dispell his kage bushins so he did this now. People within a couple feet of Naruto heard a grunt as he grabbed his head and it looked like he was in a fight with himself until Iruka called him up. "Naruto... naruto... yo naruto."

"Aghh hmm oh yea sorry...damn should dispell so many bushins next time at once." He mumbled the last part but a few people heard him one being the lazy ass. Naruto walked up first he had to use a replacement jutsu which he did with no hands at all. Next was the transforming jutsu which he did also no hands.

"Wow Naruto so far better than most of the classes ever passed in this academy now your last one is a bushin." Iruka said jotting down on his clip board.

"Damn should have saw it coming I cant make a bushin." Everyone started laughing and Naruto just smirked as Iruka frowned.

" Now cla..."He was inturupted by sakura "Hahahahaha you cant make a bushin maybe you are the worsed in the class after all." Everyone was laughing with her. Everyone soon stopped laughing and saw a smirk on his face. "Yo loser what are you smirking about you cant pass cuz you cant do a bushin."

"True Sasuke I cant do a bushin but..." Everyone was waiting for the next part. " I never said I couldnt make a Kage bushin." Iruka gasped cuz he couldnt even do that. Although noone in the class could understand he continued. " Iruka im going to go outside so I dont destroy the academy with the sure amount of kage bushins." Iruka nodded. Naruto just walked out of the window and all the students watched and noticed that every class was watching him. "Hahahaha well well well looks like I quite a crowd hmmm." He did his jutsu and over 1000 bushin were in the clearing. Everyone gawked at how many their were. " Wow used less chakra then this morning if I had a limit it would be about 10 gone now o well..." He stared giving orders to the clones to do more exercises.

When he got back in the class he had one clone for demonstration. "Ok Naruto you can make alot of clones but their only genjutsu." Said the big mouth Sakura.

"If you think so then let this clone hit you." The clone moved over to her and waited for approval. Iruka wanted to stop this but couldnt he hated hearing Sakura yell and scream about Sasuke and he smirked slightly. She nodded and stood up. The clone pulled back and punched just before it hit Shikamaru said " Heh well thisll be fun the clones solid." And Naruto smirked while Sakura looked horrified. She was punched through the wall and the clone brought her back then dispersed.

"Ok so its real." Sakura says.

Naruto starts to chuckle a little and gets back to his seat near Hinata and he accidentally puts his hand on hers but he doesnt move it. When she notices she moves her hand while blushing madly only to blush so much that if anyone saw she would faint. After she moved his hand it fell onto her leg. Within a minute Naruto saw his hand and he moved it and muffled "Sorry I didnt mean to I was thinking about something" Hinata nodded and listened to the teacher.

After the school day was over Naruto invited Hinata to dinner and he wore his mask like usual when in public noone yet has seen his real face. After they get some ramen Hinata is still very nervous around him and shes poking her fingers together. Suddenly a dark figure with a cloud headband grabbed Hinata and Naruto was too caught up in the moment to notice him untill he attacked. 'Damn I wasnt paying attention now I need to use my powers well one of them anyway.' And with a flick of his wrist a giant crystal pierced through the ground and impaled the cloud nin. As Hinata was falling Naruto grabbed her and got her to her feet.

"Wow Naruto-kun you saved me thank you." She was so amazed by the crystal and they way he caught her when she was 4 feet from the ground that she didnt even studder once.

'Well thats one more power I showed off by accident o well they need to gete to know me so next spar match ill show them my powers.' Naruto thought as he set Hinata down and wrapped an arm around her. He let her go home and he headed home for the night also. As he was walking he sensed Iruka coming. "Hey Iruka what is it now?"

"I wanted to tell you that you need to be at the academy at nine tommorow you left before I said that." Iruka stated

"Alright then bye." Naruto said as he walked off into his apartment. He got ready and slept in his pants after a quick shower.

Hey guys sorry so long like i say below i havent been on this summer from some...inconveniences...But i am going to update quicker now that i can write again lol and im also sorry this is shorter than normal.

Well this is the first poll ive made ever here so vote for a power you want Naruto to have i already got some chosen but i will pick the top 3 you vote for and hell have them thats that

sharigan/byuakugan mixed-------------------------------------------------------------------------

transforming ability into a fox humanoid--------------------------------------------------------

kimimaros blood limit-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

elements bend to his whim-------------------------------------------------------------------------

summon god(can summon without hand signs and summon ANY summon he wants-

limitless chakra reserves----------------------------------------------------------------------------

a pet companion(lika akamaru)--------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW REMEMBER dont get mad at me for the choices other people make ok its a poll so i just say the things on my mind and YOU vote for them get mad at me for what come out later and i wont make anymore chapters and ill stop my other fic

ok im am so sorry its so long i had a very rough summer but since school stared i have been writing alot more lol well plz dont kill me and ill try to get up next chap ASAP

hey **Generalbox** there was a reason for him saying it early remember hes supposed to be like gaara and thats his voice if u can imagine it dark and cold but only one person saw the tear and ill give u a hint she was right next ti him and her names hinata lol but i just wanted him to get it out early sry if it seemed rushed lol


	3. announcement

ok now i havent had many reveiws at all but i did get some of my friends to vote also from school and such u know anyway ima put up a new poll since alot of people wanted sharigan byakuugan mixed so this one is for the name i know their not good but i cant find any or think lol

o and by the way these are the three things that won:

sharigan byakuugan mix with 12 votes lol

kitsune transform with only 7 votes

and last is elements bend to his whim

NOW dont yell at me if people didnt vote for your power its not my fault but people dont reveiw so im not going to wait any longer.

now the names for the bloodline are these:

sharakugan (dont ask went out on a whim lol)

mayonakagan (midnight eye)

kyattsuai (cat eye)

shingan (minds eye)

gankoukeikei (piercing eye)

ougan (carnivors eye or preditors eye)

fukikesugan (flame eye)

kurayamigan (darkness eye)

ryoukazugan (piercing dragon eye)

now to say this they are all the same thing just a different name ok i just found some names and put them up if noone votes then i already got votes and just to say sharakugan is winning so far


	4. problems

Well since almost noone vote then im just going to use my friends votes and the winner for the eye is the weirdest one too lol sharakugan won somehow well on with the story.

Naruto woke up like usual and went out to train; his morning ritual as he called it. After training he went to the academy at about 8 am instead of the time required and he waited outside for the academy to open.not much after this did Iruka come and asked what he was doing he replied "Just waiting for the academy to start Iruka." Iruka then let him in and they waited for the others to come after everyone came Iruka told them that they needed one last spar before the got thier teams also using no jutsus whatso ever.

Naruto paid no attention to the fights till he heard his name, hes also been leaving his flameburge at home since the first day. It was him versus shino, Naruto walked to the field and noticed a small bite on his arm so he took the bug and squashed it. shino formed in front of him and they nodded to each other. They heard Iruka say go but noone moved, everyone watched and waited. Suddenly sand started to seep up from the ground and turn into a very flexable crystal which envolped Naruto and glistened in the sun. this crystal had a second perpose besides armor it also stopped the bugs from eating his chakra. Everyone was wide-eyed and waiting for the fight. Suddenly a flash startled everyone as Shino was flung into the air and a giant sand hand rushed up from the ground andgrabbed him then the hand tightened and dropped him into Naruto who went to kick him but Shino landed on his leg and bounced off.

As he flew through the air sandy hands started to erupt from the ground shooting at him till he was encased in it. "I win" He said as his sand dropped to the ground, everyone was watching him now as he walked up to Hinata "Good luck Hinata" He said as he sat down and twirled and odd blue kunai in his hands.

Indeed she needed luck for she was up against Sasuke and he wanted to get revenge on Naruto and he saw Hinata as a target.As soon as Iruka said go Hinata took her stance and Sasuke charged. Somehow with revenge in his mind his sharigan activated and he saw Hinata slow down, this got Naruto to sit up slightly and wait for what he knew will happen. Sasuke punched Hinata but she blocked it only slightly as the punch redirected and hit her shoulder. as she got hit she used the momentum to stop the flow of chakra to his whole left arm imobilizing it. Sasuke started doing hand signs and stopped forgetting about the jutsu and dispelled it. 'That was too close' He thought before he charged for a kick to her head trying to knock her out. Hinata ducked and hit his stomach but he countered and punched her in her forehead slamming her into a tree. He charged again and Naruto knew he had to intervene Sasuke had the intent to kill in his eyes. Just as Sasuke got there and puched he was met with a very hard lavender crystal instead of Hinata.

Hinata thought she was a goner but she opened her eyes to find the most beautifull colored lavender stone she ever saw. It was everywhere and she knew Naruto saved her.

**FLASHBACK**

_A little girl about two years old just old enought to talk and walk, with indego hair was trying to sleep but couldnt but she got captured by a cloud ninja and carried away in a sack. suddenly she felt the bag falling and the cloud ninja dead when she got out all she saw off her hero was a blonde head before it disapeared into the night._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

'Why did I remember that what has that got to do with anything'. Hinata thought as the crystal went away and she saw the same color hair as in the flashback, she gasped. 'Then thats three times hes saved me so far.' She thought again "T-th-thank you N-n-naruto I gue-guess thats th-th-three times yo-yo-youve saved me t-th-then is-isnt it." Hinata stuttered out.

"Yea I guess it is isnt it." Naruto helped her up and then grabbed something in his pocket and handed it to Hinata. "Here I know you liked the lavender crystal so I made a kunai out of it for you." He handed her the kunai and it looked very well crafted. The kunai was shaped like a normal one for the handle and finger hole, but instead of jagged edges like a normal kunai it was oval shaped blade and had three points instead of one.The normal point and two that curved up to the one in the center off the sides. As Hinata flipped it in her hands she noticed it was light and had her name engraved inn the handle. "If you add chakra to it and it has scratches they will disapear but if you keep a flow of chakra to it then it will become a knuckle knife and the points will meld into the rest of the knife" Naruto stated as Hinata started to push chakra into it. Suprisingly he was right the blades on the kunai melded into the knife and a new blade formed around her hand as she adjusted her wrist to hold it. As she cut off the chakra it morphed back into a kunai agin and she put it in her pouch. She looked at Naruto and blushed a crimson "Th-th-thank you N-n-nar-naruto I l-like it v-v-v-ery much."

Soon all the kids moved back into the classroom and waited to hear the team listings. Hinata wanted to be on Narutos team. Soon team seven was called, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inzuka Kiba." After this team eight was called "Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata went crimson and a small sqeek was heard bu only Naruto since he was right next to her. "Your instructers will be here soon"

All the Jonin have come in ten minutes as two teams are left. "Team eight meet me in training grounds eight ." said a feminine voice. Naruto grabbed his teamates, Shino on the shoulder and Hinata on the waist as he erupted into black flames like his partners and they got to the training grounds in a split second. "I see you got here fast, well I am you sensei Kurenai. Lets introduce ourselves now. Im Kurenai as I stated my likes are dates though I dont do it much I also like fine dinners and to train. My dislikes are men who are stupid and people who dont beleive in themselves. My hobbies are messing around with men and hanging out with my genin team when I can. My dreams are to make my genin teams powerful and to get a man thats ok on my standards. You next" She points to Shino.

"I am Aburame Shino and I like peace and quiet also I like my bugs. I dislike people who dont understand these bugs and kill them for no reason. My hobbies are researching new bugs and learning what they do also getting more into my arsenal. My dreams are to become the head of my clan."

'Oh an Aburame he will be good on tracking missions.' Kurenai thought.

"You next" She lpoints to Hinata.

"I-I am Hinata Hyuuga m-my likes are t-to train in the j-j-juuken style a-a-and" At this she looks slightly to Naruto and blushes, Naruto notices and puts a hand on Hinatas shoulder knowing shes trying to get through this without a lot of stuttering. "My d-dis-dislikes are my f-f-f-amily and my f-fathers t-tra-training. My h-hobbies are to t-train and w-wat-watch the s-s-unset at n-night. My d-dre-dream is to...'_tell Naruto I love him' _p-please my fa-fa-father and bec-become headof my c-c-clan as well."

'ok a hyuuga another good one for tracking and it looks like she has a crush on the cute boy.' Kurenai thought.

"Ok your turn"She points to Naruto and he nods.

"I am Naruto..." A pause as he desides wetherto tell them or not. "Kazama Naruto." Kurenai gasps "I like to train and ramen I also like to hang out with my friends. I dislike people who treat others badly and insult people making their confidence drop dramatically." He looks at Hinata slightly. "My hobbies are to train and learn to play better with my weapons also making things for people that deserve them." At this Hinata touches her pouch and Naruto nods. "I once dreamt of being hokage and I think I still do but first I need to master my other form." He sighs as a sign hes done.

'Alright...hes weird but seems very useful and powerful.'

"Ok team meet me here at six tommorrow morning and we'll start your real test to become genin." She jumped of into the direction of her appartment.

Naruto started walking away. "Come on team lets celebrate on me what ever you want." He called behind to them. Shino nodded to Hinata and they started walking to catch up to Naruto. First they stopped for ramen and Hinata got a bowl, Naruto got only three and Shino didnt get one. Next they went to a ninja shop and Hinata and Shino got some stuff but Naruto got kicked out as soon as he came into the store because he forgot his mask. As Naruto waited outside after he gave some money to the other two he sighed. 'Why do all the villagers still hate me if they knew better they wouldnt mess with me I mean come on if im the "kyuubi reincarnation" why would they prevoke me I can kill them when ever I want to and I just got back if it starts up like before I might just do that.' He thought just as Hinata popped out with Shino. "Hey what did you guys get?" He asked.

"I got some more kunai and shuriken also I got a short sword that can break down for my bugs to carry and I can call upon it when I want." Shino said.

"I got s-s-some more s-shu-shuriken but s-s-since I dont n-nee-need kunai I-I-I just g-got some n-n-needles."Hinata said as she showed Naruto, he nodded and walked off.

"Anywhere else you guys wanna go before tommorrow comes?" Naruto asked as he kept walking towards the hokage monument.

"No but Ive got to get Home Naruto-san." Shino said as he walked away.

"Dont call me that please." Naruto said and saw Shino nod, he then turned to Hinata.

"Um w-well I w-w-would like t-t-to go for a w-w-walk if its ok." She said and he nodded to her, and she followed. They went to the monument and Naruto sat ontop of the 4ths head and Hinata sat next to him. Silence was there for a while until Hinata shivered, Naruto handed her his coat and leaned back on his elbows. Hinata looked at him and blushed seeing his muscles as she put on his trench coat. Everything was quiet and Hinata had fallen asleep but was woken up when she heard things such as; "Leave you demon" "Whyd you come back we dont want you here" and "We will kill you tonight u monster just stand still." Hinata looked up and saw a mob of villagers coming at Naruto. His sand covered their feet and held them still.

"Answer me one question then-" "Why would we do that we dont owe you anything you demon." A villager yelled as his feet got crushed. "Why would you villagers torment me and try to kill me if I was the kyuubi? I mean why would you provoke me like this every day im here. If I am the so called demon then why didnt I destroy this village and all of you in it?" He asked looking down.

"Its because you want to suprise us you DEMON." The mob yelled at him and Hinata cringed with anger but noticed Naruto shaking with rage and smiled, she wanted to kill them but didnt think she had the heart to but she knew Naruto did.

Naruto looked up at them and they all froze. 'His eyes' They all thought as they couldnt even scream. His eyes were a crimson with a blue slit, inside the slit was a shuriken shaped sandy pupil with four dots. (A/N think Kyuubi's eyes and Shuukaku's eyes not his kekkei genkei) Hinata was suprised not by his eyes but by what he said and did next. **"You want a demon do you... well fine Ill show you a demon." **he jumped into the air and tranformed into a gieant black fox with eight tails four of which were sandy. He reared his head back and roared alerting all the ANBU and ninja around, everyone in the village saw the fox and cried hiding their children while all the ninja ran to the hokages tower.

"Hokage-sama a new fox dem-" "I know I saw I think it will be ok just keep on alert ok" He cut them off and looked outside. 'Those stupid villagers only his third day back and already hes pissed. O KAMI THIS MEANS MORE PAPERWORK NOOOOOOOOO.'

The new fox demon roared and pulled back its head. It took a swipe at the villagers decapitating two of the ten and no blood was spilled due to the heat in its claws. Then all the sand tightened crushing their feet and some ANBU thought it was time to act and stop this beast so they jumped in to attack. Naruto grabbed the ANBU and held them not doing anythig to them but holding them so they cant move. After Naruto killed three more villagers he spoke. **"This is a warning for the next time this happens ningen I will do more than kill five worthless souls."** He then flung the ANBU to the hokage office and transformed back into himself. Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran off when he met with all the new genin. They all looked at him with looks of shock as he went by with Hinata in his arms.

He jumped pasted them all and ran to his house and went in he put Hinata on his couch and got some tea for her. "Im sorry I shouldnt have brought you back here you can leave if you want" Naruto said as he handed her a cup of tea and sat down. She nodded.

"I know I can leave and I dont want to leave you now." She suprosed them both without her stutter. She got up and went over to Naruto and sat next to him. "I will stay with you for now because I dont want anything to happen to you." He just put an arm around her and said thank you leaning onto her. Hinata blushes but jumps when she hears a knock on the door. Naruto goes to the door and the Hokage is there.

"Naruto we need to talk now and... oh hello Hinata how are you." Sarutobi asked as he entered. After he sat down he got down to business. "Naruto the council thinks we should kill you for hurting the villagers but I got them to decline the idea, but I dont want you to do that again ok Naruto."

"I cant promise anything to you jiji-san I just cant not with them and how they are. Im sorry but I just cant." Naruto answers to him and gives him a small hug and walks over to Hinata. "You know if you want you may leave Im not keeping you here." He says as he sits next to her and her reply is she grabs his arm and forcfully wraps hers around it.

"I told you Naruto Im not going to leave you yet." She says after she grabs his arm. Sarutobi laughs and says hes leaving and walks out to the tower.

"Hey Hinata Im going to bed if you want you can stay in a spare bedroom I dont mind the bathroom is down and to your left" Naruto said as he left. 'Hinatas the only one I can show my true self to I wonder why though' After he does everything he needs he goes to sleep and hears Hinata come in before he fell completely asleep.

Hinata walked in just to see Naruto fall asleep on his king sized bed. 'All the other rooms are locked so I have to share with him or geet the couch but I want to share it with him Ill just have to wake up before him I guess.' Hinata thought as she slowly got into his bed with him.


	5. celebration

OK Ive got a note for everyone since people are complaining with my spelling and grammar if you don't like it then don't read it that simple OK as long as people know what i mean its OK i don't have something to correct my mistakes OK I'm sorry and my last beta stole my fic thats why i stopped my other one OK so if you don't like it just don't read it sry about the last time i updated this the paragraphs werent spaced write but i cleaned it up

Slowly Naruto woke up and felt something on his chest and closed his eyes again and rubs something on its back and heard a moan then his eyes snapped open and looked down. 'Hinata what is she doing here in my bed?' He thought. 'Wait all the other rooms are locked aren't they? aw crud o well I'm comfy' He thinks as he closes his eyes and starts rubbing her back again as she keeps sighing from the feel.

Hinata wakes up but doesn't open her eyes. She feels something rubbing on her back, then she remember she had to sleep with Naruto and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed but a smile on his face. She wrapped her arms around her "pillow" and snuggled closer. She forgot she doesn't know if he likes her or not but she just wanted to be close to him. She heard him chuckle "So your up now Hinata? I'm sorry I forgot the other rooms are locked." He opened his eyes and looked down at her on his chest and smiled again giving her a hug. "But we might want to go its 5:30 and we only have a half hour to get ready." She blushed at the hug and thought he was implying he liked her but then pushed it out of her head.

"OK N-naruto lets g-g-get ready" She noticed she didnt stutter as much and thought about what happen yesterday might have helped her out somewhat, that and she slept with the one she has a crush on. She gets up and gets dressed as Naruto walks into the bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth. He then grabbed his new weapon and soon they headed out the door after a little breakfast but not much. They were the first ones there and Naruto started to train to pass time but he tought Hinata how to make a kage bushin first which went very well for her. He summoned his charkra and made about five hundred clones then started the match. Not long from now Shino showed up and was watching with slight amazement. Soon Kurenai came to the field as Naruto finished up his "warm up". "Wow N-n-naruto not even b-b-breaking a sweat with f-f-five hundred clones." Both Kurenai and Shino were shocked both with the fact that Hinata barely stuttered and Naruto fought five hundred bushins not breaking a sweat

."Yea not much of a warm up though" Naruto said as he grabbed his weapon and put it on his back. Kurenai and Shinos jaw dropped more as he said this and Hinata giggled. Hinata walked up and gave him a hug which he returned.

Kurenai first to get out of the daze just stated. "Ok this is the drill get the two headbands from me and you pass the test dont get it and get sent back." Shino and Hinata gasped but Naruto figured it out and Kurenai gave a questioning look as he grinned. "You have two hours to do it so go...NOW" Naruto was the only one left standing there as the other two scattered. In a blink he was behind Kurenai and had her stuck.

"You know Im stronger than you but just because they need to learn Im not going to get them right now." Kurenai nodded and Naruto dissapeared into the highest tree and grabbed a book on hand crafted weapons to make his own. The other two found each other and were looking for Naruto to make a plan, they both decided they would need to work together to get the headbands but Naruto did not so he knew something they didnt . After some searching Hinata put on her Byakuugan but was stunned by the brightness coming from a tree and shut it off.

"I think hes up there Shino lets go." Hinata said as she jumped up to him. "Hi Naruto w-w-whats up" She said as she got up and Naruto just waved to her.

"Not much just reading." He said as he noticed Hinata and Shino struggling to sit on a branch as he stands up like an agile cat and walks over to Hinata and grabs her bridal style and grabs Shino as he jumps down landing on the ground about three hundred feet down without dropping them and without getting hurt.

A loud crash hits over to the west of Kurenai and she readies herself.

"Ok this is the plan, Ill distract her since Im the most powerful and you guys will try to get the headdbands" Naruto said. "But Naru-" "No buts Hinata you guys do it if you cant get them then I will ok" They nodded and put the plan into action.

Kurenai saw Naruto walking up to her and readied herself. Naruto ran at her and delivered a blow to her left arm and as she was distracted Hinata grabbed the headbands. Soon they all saw Naruto had killed their sensei and were more than shocked. Shino had caught on and walked over to Hinata putting his hands together "Kai" He then dispelled the Genjutsu and they went back to help Naruto get the headbands.

Just as Hinata went to grab one she was elbowed in her stomach hard. Hard enough to force her back a couple feet and cough up blood. As soon as Hinata got hurt Naruto grabbed the headbands and jumped over to her. He asked if she was ok and she just nodded. He helped her up and showed the headbands to them.

"Great job but one of you is to be sent back" Kurenai said. Naruto heard this and threw the headbands to Hinata and Shino then starting walking away. Kurenai looked at him baffled. "What so you would rather give up your title for another year?" She asked  
He stopped and turned around. "Well no because I know a team cant be without a third member so I figured we past. This was all about teamwork and even though I could have gotten them myself I didn't I worked with my team and we got them together so Ill see you tommorrow for missions right?" Was Narutos reply and answer.

"Um yea basically thats it in a nutshell. Well ok team meet back here at seven o'clock sharp tommorrow morning." She said and got nods from everyone but Naruto Who was already over in the field training with kage bushins. Hinata waited for him since they told each other their gonna celebrate together. Finally Naruto finished training with his bushins and got his weapon, which was leaning on a tree and strapped it to his back while walking up to Hinata and putting an arm around her as she blushed a little and returned the gesture. Soon the two head to a nice resturaunt that Naruto found and will let him in without his mask which he forgot again. Once they get inside they both sat down at a table in a corner and have idle chit-chat while waiting for a waiter.

"Hey Naruto do you think I can s-s-stay at your h-h-house again t-tonight cause I dont t-t-think Ill be missed much at my h-h-house and I want to stay with you for now." Hinata asked and noticed she didn't stutter much at all as Naruto smiled.

"Sure Hinata and I have no problem with you staying at my house so if you get in trouble at your...home then stop at my house anytime also here I got this for you anyway." Naruto replies as he hands her a set of keys for his house and a spare bedroom. "Ones a house key and the others a room key so you can come and go as you want."

Hinata blushes alot "Thank you Naruto but are you sure you want me to have a key to your house." He nods and smiles.

"Well Hinata we did sleep together already and I trust you alot besides.." He leans in closer to her and smiles. "Your almost the only one I do trust and your beautiful, also I know you wont so anything...unwanted in my home cause you would most likely ask to come over anyway but just in case you have a key now so it should be ok." Hinata blushes alot and says thank you as the waiter comes to the table and smiles. 'I think Naruto is starting to like me alot' Hinata thinks to herself.

"O I see, are you two on a date tonight." The waiter jokes and smiles while Hinata blushes and lowers her head, Naruto just nods yes. "Well its a special celebration we passed our genin test so were officially shinobi now." Naruto smiles. "Well good for you two now what would you two like to order for tonight and we do have a special on the sushi." The waiter smiles and grabs her notepad and pen.

Naruto looks at Hinata and sees shes still looking so he goes first. " I would like some sushi and rice with some eggs and steak please. Hehehehe I know its an odd order but I havent eaten at all today so im a little hungry for everything." Naruto says as Hinata gasps. "What Hinata I know its a little expensive but I have the money to pay for it its ok get anything you want to eat." He smiles and watches Hinata as she takes one more look at the menu.

"Um Ill have sushi,rice and a little chicken please." Hinata says as she sets down the menu and smiles while the waiter jots it down and leaves.

A short while later the food came and they ate with a little chatting and paid then went outside to walk a little. As they walk they end up at the fourth's head again and sit down like last time but Hinata already had Naruto's trench coat and is sitting on his lap this time so they can see the sunset together, Hinata not noticing his 8 fluffy tails coming out of his lower back. Just after the sunset Hinata falls asleep on Narutos lap and he just sits for a little while then takes her to his house, sets her in her room and takes off her shoes then he goes for a walk and takes his music player with him.

"Well it rains and it pores when your out on your own, if I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes, cause I spent the night dancing Im drunk I suppose, if it looks like Im laughing im really just asking to leave, This alone your in time for the show, your the one that I need, Im the one that you loath, you can watch me coroad like a beast in repose, cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band... Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me, a kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead, a light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be, in love with all of these vampires, so you can leave me like the sane abondonded me. theres a place in the dark where the animals go, you can take off your skin in the cannibal glow, juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands romeo." Naruto starts to sing to a song as he heads back to the fourths head. He switches the song on the way. "The moon is shining bright the moon is feeling right Ill kiss you on your neck people will stare but we wont care were high above the ground were nowere to be found." He switches the song again and turns off his music as he gets to the top of the fourths head and sits down. He sits for a little while and watches as people walk by down at the bottom of the monument and he jumps off suddenly and lands on the roof of the hokage tower and then lands on the balcony, opens the door and goes in sitting down. "Hey Sarutobe-jiji"

The chair in front of him swings around and shows the hokage with his pipe. "Yes Naruto what is it I heard you passed the test."  
Naruto took a seat and looked at the hokage and smiled. "Ya I did and im starting to think Hinata is a little more confident than she thinks because she asked to stay at my house tonight again. Hey Sarutobe-jiji I was wondering do you think she is one of the few that like me?"

"Yes Naruto I do beleive she does like you maybe you should try to make a relationship with her it looks like she really likes you." Naruto blushes as Sarutobe smiles.

"Ok Sarutobe-jiji I think I will try but if the Hyuuga intervene or hold this against her then i will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands." Naruto states seriously at the end and walks up to the hokage and gives him a hug then leaves to go home to Hinata.

"I swear Naruto your more trouble than your worth even after being with demons for 13 years you still have a sense of humor and happiness, also you want to protect the ones precious to you just like before you left looks like your humanity never left you it was just held in like a true shinobi, never let your emotions come into comflict with your job. Although I must say sometimes emotions help in some situations."

Naruto is heading home when he hears something in an alley close to the woods and walks a little closer to see what it is thats happening. As he gets closer he sees a little fox being beat brutaly. Naruto runs into the alley and grabs the fox while kicking and punching away every person abusing the fox. "YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE ASHAMED hurting a little innocent fox like that." After Naruto arives all the citizens back away but a few smile and grab their knives and charge Naruto and the fox thinking he cant defend himself at all.

As the two citizens get within range he shoves one hand into the air and ruby shoots up from the ground piercing the man straight through his back and his chest while at the same time a huge gust of wind pushes the other man into the wall and the wind proves to be more than it seems as it cuts through his skin like butter and slaches him all up and down leaving little and big gashes alike all over his body. Just after the wind stops two more men charge in but Naruto stops them by two giant crystals shooting from one wall over to the other going through their midsections and legs killing on contact.

The remaining men run away as Naruto jumps to his house holding on closely to the poor kitsune. When he gets inside he makes a bed for the kit and pores demonic fox chakra into the kit, healing it immediatly and the kit falls asleep in Narutos room on its bed.

Naruto take his shoes, socks, and shirt off and climbs into bed. He notices Hinata and remembers he set her there. He slowly wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him while he gets under the blanket and gets comfortable,while hiding his tails with a kitsune illusion, in the bed with her head right on his chest he falls asleep.

reveiw and tell me if you like it im sorry i havent updated sooner but my internet got shut off and i couldnt get my files so i had to get onto my school computer and fix my flash drive but i will be updating more dont worry i will try to hurry this time like i said im sorry.


	6. companion

srry about the last chapter it was kinda crampt i didnt get to fix that before i posted it my bad

Naruto wakes up at 5 o'clock like normal and looks down to see Hinata sleeping soundly on his chest just like last night. He shut off the alarm on the clock and started to rub Hinata's back. Every once in a while she would get a little more comfortable and he would continue rubbing her back if he could. Half an hour past and she had somehow got her head closer to his while using him as a bed. Naruto laughed inwardly he couldnt move his left side at all but he was comfortable. He pulled Hinata closer and closed his eyes slightly as he took in her scent of lavender. Her hair was spread on his face as he awoke again. 'Wow I fell asleep... well this scent of lavender is soothing but its... o wow its only 6 o'clock still an hour left.' He thought to himself and got out from under her as she whimpered a little and he checked on the fox. He looked in the bed and found it was sound asleep so he went down and caught breakfast for the fox. When he got back the fox was up and running around as it sniffed the air Naruto put the food down in its bed and the fox began to eat but looked at Naruto. "Its ok eat up little kit just dont be too loud ok." The fox nodded as if understanding Naruto and started its feast while Naruto got back into bed.

Half an hour later Naruto awoke Hinata and she got ready as Naruto made breakfast again. When she got downstairs she noticed a little fox at the bottom of Naruto's chair eating a rabbit. "Hey Naruto where did the fox come from?" Hinata asked as she sat down and got some breakfast.

"O him I found him yesturday the villigers were beating it cause I came back so I saved it and fixed it up then got it breakfast. So Hinata did you sleep well last night?" Naruto asked.

"Ya I slept fine you know your chest is really comfy Naruto. Also Ive noticed when Im around you I dont stutter much if at all like right now. Naruto would it be ok if I stayed with you a little longer I mean I know i might get into trouble but you stopped my stuttering and my otouto would like to hear that I stopped stuttering so maybe I can train with you also so I can get better and I wont be so weak to their eyes anymore." Hinata said blushing at first then sounding sad at the end.

"Sure Hinata anything to help you out and I can take the blame so you dont get into trouble ok. Also we can train after our missions today ok Ill help you seeing as I know almost all the Hyuuga moves." Naruto replies as he eats an egg.

"How do you know almost all of the Hyuuga moves thats almost impossible for someone not of the Hyuuga decent." Hinata asked bewildered.

"Well my dad was the fourth we all know that by now and he knew about the clans and all but I dont know much more about him. My mom well thats different all I know about her is that she had both Hyuuga and Uchiha blood in her veins. So i technically have a mix of the sharigan and byakuugan. Also I was ...experimented on -if thats what you want to call it- in the demonic realm so I have more than just the Kyuubi in me I have more than I know about inside me sealed." Naruto said sadly. "But I know the Hyuuga moves or juuken because Hokage-sama wrote the Hyuuga and Uchiha jutsus down for me before I left and next to each jutsu at which level I should be at before I tried it. So I learned most of the jutsus and found a way around the blindspot of a Hyuuga with my sharigan side. But like I said I still dont know the extent of my powers yet. But thats how I know the jutsus, and I will most likely be a little more practical with teaching you than your father will be."

Hinata was beyond shocked and was happy to learn that she could learn from Naruto in the juuken style so she can get better and her father might be proud. "OK so that explains that what does you kekkei genkai look like?" Hinata asked.

"Well its kinda weird how about I show you instead of trying to explain it." Naruto activated his kekkei genkai. what Hinata saw, in her eyes was short and simple..."NARUTO THAT LOOKS SO AWSOME." Hinata blurted out and blushed. what she had seen was the sharakuugan. Naruto's eyes were a very light red almost pink with only an outline like the hyuuga but on the edges just outside the actual eye was the tomoe there were 3 tomoe and they connected to the outline of the eye they also spun around the eye, they were pure gold. Naruto shut off the kekkei genkai and they finished eating and the fox jumped onto Naruto's shoulders as they walked out.

"So Hinata I take it you like my kekkei genkai? well were going to get there a little late so lets hurry ok." Naruto says.

"Yes I do like it and yea we are a little late." Hinata replied as they both jumped into the trees to get there quicker. As they slowed down Hinata had grabbed Naruto's hand and slid her fingers in between his tangling their hands together and she blushed. Naruto also blushed but he had his mask on and he closed the small gap in their hands forcing her to blush more as she could feel more of his hand on hers. When they got there they noticed the others werent there again so Naruto got his "weapon" and began to strum it and tune it, at this time his fox had wondered off to frolic and play Naruto told him to find him before dark sets in and the fox nodded. Hinata looked confused as he did this but waited to see what this was. As he finished tuning it he thought back to when he saw someone else playing this pretty good and he copied the movements with his sharakuugan. Soon Naruto was playing his "weapon" and to hinata it sounded beautiful. Soon Shino and Kurenai had come and listened to him play. When he finished he had added a little chakra to it and the strings melted into the gemlike structure as he stood up and flicked it to make sure the blade still worked, then flicked it back down.

"Well as much as we would all like to hear you play your guitar more we have a mission to complete. Only a D rank for starters but youll get better ones later on." After this was said they started the mission.

"WOW Kurenai Im sure that this is a new record in konoha genin history." exclaimed the Hokage. "I mean to get maybe two missions in one day is great progress for genins first days but for your team to get more than 10 in less then 5 hours... thats just odd you must have a determined group. Well seeing as you are flying through the missions Ill get you a joint mission...a C rank mission with Kakashi's team as well." said the sandaime truely impressed they did that many so soon. " The mission is tomorrow at noon so be at the northern gates by then." They all nodded as they walked out and ran into team Kakashi as Naruto smiled to them but glared at Sasuke.

"Well team I guess ill give you the rest of the day off then to rest for tomorrow. Great job today by the way." Kurenai waved as she walked away smiling. "Im starting to like this team already"

"Naruto if it ok with you I will accompany you this evening along with Hinata we might do something...fun together." Shino stated as he walked with them. Hinata smiled "Naruto has that effect to open people up doesnt he."

"Thats great Shino it would be good to have you along to spend the day with." Naruto smiled as they all just walked around into places they havent even seen before. Soon they got to the hokage monument before it got dark and Naruto leaned against his tree while pulling out his guitar/scythe and began to add a little chakra making the strings apear above the gem surface and he began to play something that was on his mind all day just a soothing melody of his own. A little girl heard the sound and came up to see what it was and she looked only about 10 at best, she looked like Hinata when Naruto first saw her and he was suprised seeing the little kid and so when she came up she was indeed a hyuuga. "Maybe this is Hanabi, Hinata's little sister." Naruto thought as he stopped playing while it just started to get dark. Hinata and Shino looked up at Narutp when he stopped.

"Hey Naruto why did you stop playing..." as soon as Hinata was about to finish her sentance she saw Hanabi and walked over to give her a hug. "Hey Hanabi what are you doing up here. And if you were wondering why Ive been gone is because Ive been training with Naruto here. Please dont tell otouto though ok Hanabi."Hinata asked.

"OK nee-san I wont tell him and yes I was getting worried about you but I wanted to see what that sound was I liked it alot and I guess it led me to you." Hanabi laughed and Hinata joined in. Shino had a bug fly to him and inform him to come home soon.

"Well Naruto Hinata looks like I have to go home it was nice to hang out today." Shino says as he leaves.

"Alright Shino. Hey Hinata maybe we should walk Hanabi home so she gets home on time." As Naruto heard this he saw Hinata flinch slightly so he went over to her and put an arm on her gestering that hes there and itll be ok so she nodded and they began walking her home. When they were a block away from the compound Hinata and Naruto stopped telling Hanabi they had to go, she nodded and gave both a hug before running inside. Both Naruto and Hinata were gone before the hyuuga guards could sense them and they went to their home..."Yes our home" thought Naruto as he wrapped an arm around the Hyuugan heiress. She smiled and pulled him closer wrapping her arms around him also while he picked her up afnd jumped home. When they arrived Hinata noted that they hadnt eaten all day and started to cook as Naruto took a quick shower Naruto smelt the food and smiled. When he got downstairs he was surprised to see what she had cooked. It was a buffet to say the least.

"Wow Hinata you over did yourself dont you think." Hinata just smiled and they both sat down. on the table was a bowl of ramen, two riceballs, dango, and some curry for Naruto while Hinata had ramen, chicken, rice, and curry. And that was only on the table there was also some different soup Naruto hadnt seen before on the stove and some homemade icecream in the freezer. To Naruto this was a feast and a surprise to him, she had know all his favorite foods already he smiled as she went to the bedroom to change before dinner.(Hinata has 2 sets of clothes and Naruto washes the dirty set while she wears a clean set.) As she was gone Naruto shed a single tear from joy. Not a tear a normal person would cry but a tear of blood. You see Naruto was experimented on alot and when he was absorbing his fifth demon he had finally cried for the first time in his life. His tears were blood..."They say crying is only for the ones that deserve it right... well Hinata definatly deserves it more than she knows." Naruto had whiped it away as Hinata came back in but to his surprise she stole his clothes which where slightly big on her. His black ANBU chain pants that fell down to reveal that she also stole a pair of his boxers, and one of his shirts which was-unlike the rest- tight on her which was quite revealing since she hides herself under her coat most of the time. Naruto was surprised he never thought Hinata would have at the least C cupped breasts under her coat...but who knew?

"Naruto I hope you dont mind I stole some clothes from you Im washing mine right now along with yours." Hinata blushed as she knew his shirt was revealing. Naruto nodded.

"I dont mind Hinata its fine by me." Naruto stated as they finished their dinner in silence. "Wow its only 8 'o clock... wanna watch some t.v. hinata."

Hinata quirked her head not finding a t.v. anywere but before she could ask Naruto put chakra into the wall and now instead of a wall there was a flatscreen t.v. "Sure Naruto id like to."Naruto flipped through the channels till they agreed on a show. After the show was done they had gone to bed and Naruto laid on his back while Hinata went to the window and opened it for the fox to come in. Hinata had closed the window and had gently jumped onto Naruto chest making him blush. Hinata noticed this and was puzzled until she realized why he was blushing. She was ontop of him chest to chest and had wrapped her arms around his torso while his tails came out of his illusion and wrapped around Hinata. She was now blushing until Naruto kissed her cheek lightly and pulled the covers over them. He took in the intoxicating aroma of lavender and fell asleep immediatly. "D-d-did Naruto just kiss me? I think he does like me...well ill find out later im tired and Naruto is going to teach me more of the juuken tomorrow so i need to rest. Goodnight my lovely kitsune." Hinata though as she kissed his cheek and fell asleep to the smell of ramen.

i dont know about you guys but i liked this chapter  
ALSO I HAVE A POLL  
i dont know why but i wanted to know if you guys want Gaara as a girl or guy you vote but if he turns out to be a she then it will be  
Gaara Naruto and Hinata other than that for the people asking no i will not make this a harem but if you vote yes for Gaara as a girl then there will be her and Hinata ONLY


	7. wave

As Naruto awoke he noticed it was slightly harder to breath than normal. The alarm hadnt gone off yet as he opened his eyes and saw why it was hard to breath. Hinata had gotten onto Naruto more over night. She had her head in the crook of Narutos neck and had pushed herself up making him her bed literally. He knew he had to wake her so he did it the way he wanted to. He slowly lifted her head and kissed her. Hinata felt like she was waking up but also felt like a dream, she knew she fell asleep with Naruto the night before and someone is kissing her right now. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto kissing her, she blushed a very deep crimson while kissing back. Naruto noticed her stirr and pulled her closer while he felt her start to kiss him back. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Hinata.

"Well I guess your awake now get ready its only 7 in the morning but you did want to train in the juuken right?" Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed from the kiss and nodded getting up and going into the shower. "Oh and Hinata maybe we should get some more clothes like the ones your wearing i know their mine but we need some that fit you, you dont have but two sets remember. Oh and if this trip will take some time which it looks like it will then you will need to take some of my clothes and a belt ok Hinata." At this Hinata just blushed more and nodded shutting the door.

Naruto just finished breakfast as Hinata stepped into the dinning room, she left her hair down and it reached her midback, she also had his clothes on again and didnt yet put the belt on so he could see his boxers on her and smiled. "Hey Naruto this looks good, oh and thank you for convincing me to keep my hair longer when we were in the academy though not long ago it would seem so by how fast my hair grew." She smiled and sat down taking a plate. Naruto smiled as he finished his breakfast and cleaned his plate and went out to get the fox some breakfast.

As Naruto got back he noticed Hinata had washed her plate and was watching t.v. He set the rabbits down on the foxes bed, he knew they would be gone a long time so he told the fox if it was hungry the window is locked but a small hole is under it with a giant pile of rabbits by it. He walked to the t.v. and shut it off. "Hinata lets go train a little we have 3 hours left and I dont want to waste it. He grabbed his weapon and his coat while putting his mask on. He grabbed the extra coat he got earlier and threw it to Hinata. "Here its a trench coat like mine so you can pump chakra into it to weigh it down." She put it on and added some chakra to it so it weighed a little and she could feel the difference. They walked out the door and Naruto locked his house up, soon they were at training grounds 8 and they both dropped their coats and weapons -juuken only to help Hinata train-.

"Ok Naruto I have the first couple katta but Im stuggling with the last three." Hinata stated as he nodded and activated his sharakuugan, he then showed her the last couple katta and with his help Hinata got it down in less than an hour...perfected.

Hinata was estatic she got down the katta she couldnt before. "Naruto I have finished the katta!" she yelled to him, he noticed only 2 hours left.

"Ok well since youve got it down try this." Naruto activated sharakuugan again and started spinning madly and yelled "Rotation!!!" As he did this chakra formed a big circle around him blocking off all chances of attack. As Naruto stopped he began to explain how to do this. "Ok Hinata to do this you must expel chakra from all chakra pores and spin rapidly. Try it once and remember if you need me to I can restore your chakra." After he said this Hinata had started immidiatly and for the first try did great. Half an hour past and she had got it down.

"Ok Hinata you doing great so far. only a few more I need to teach you and youll need to really practise them ok." Hinata nodded "Ok one is divination feild 64 palms and three more but only more strikes. There is 128 palms 256 palms and all 321 palms."(i know their not real but some jutsu im using arnt and i dont care so :þ) Hinata can only nod as she is slightly shocked. "Ok I can show you divination feild 64 palms for now you have to master that before you can do any others" Naruto smiles, walks up to a training dummy and yells out "Divination feild 64 palms" soon Hinata could barely see him but heard him. "2 strikes. 4 strikes." a slight pause but she could hear thumping on the dummy. " 8 palms" An even longer pause now as she notices something. "16 palms. 32 palms." Hinata figured it out even though shes seen this before though not like this only up to eight, for the divination the hyuuga or Naruto as it be has to start over with each hit. "64 palms." Naruto finally yelled out as the dummy fell to the ground burned and battered. "See Hinata that was only 64 palms but does so much damage. Ill let you practice if you need me just come to me ok." She nodded and he went to play his guitar.

One and a half hours later Hinata was getting used to it and asked Naruto if she could try one last time and he let her at the cost of being late. What he saw was amazing in only this long she had almost mastered it, if it wasnt for her being tired she could do it. "Hinata come here." She did as asked and he pumped chakra into her to help she took that as a signal to try again and he nodded. As she did it this time she actually finished it wasnt perfect like the other two things he taught her but it was near perfect and she was getting better fast.

"Great job Hinata now we need to go were late as is and you almost got it perfect just practice and youll get it in no time." Naruto smiled and Hinata blushed as they put on thier coats and Naruto strapped his scythe on his back. As they walked Naruto had snaked his hand into Hinatas and intertwined their fingers. Hinata for her part could only blush and get confused. '_Does Naruto really like me as i like him?_" She thought as they had started getting odd stares so Naruto took his hand back and smiled. She missed the warmth in her heart as he took his hand away but saw they were close to the village gate and saw Shino and Kurenai-sensei, she also saw team 7.

"Hey sensei sorry were late, we were training, Hinata almost got it down too." Naruto said and Hinata blushed lightly. The two senseis smiled and said they were leaving now for the mission. Everyone nodded and they were off.

Later on their walk Naruto noticed something odd, there was two small puddles in the middle of the road and it hadnt rained in days. Naruto lagged behind and noone seemed to notice him gone. That was until they heard a warcry and turned to see two chuunin while Naruto was gone altogether.Soon the two ninja were running at Kakashi but just before they got to him and cut him in half, a crystal spike came out of the ground and they wrapped around the crystal not being able to stop in time, they did dodge, jumping and ducking without hitting each other. Kakashi was slightly shocked not showing it but holding it inside.Another crystal moved out above the chain and reconnected at the bottom making a loop holding the chain in place. Naruto melted out off the top of the crystal and jumped off it next to the sensei's.

"Ano...good job Naruto that was...fast to say the least." Kakashi said as he walked over to the ninja and started to interigate them as the others just sat down by a big rock and started conversation.

Kiba went to sit by Hinata since Naruto wasnt around. "Hey Hinata wats up" Kiba sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Hinata for her part blushed and didnt want him near her at all he was way too annoying, that and she kinda thought her and Naruto were going out but not quite sure yet.

"Nothing but Ive got to go train in my jutsu." Hinata got up quickly and walked off and found Naruto and nodded he just got some sand and made a dummy out of it. Hinata was now starting to master the divination field 64 palms, she had got it down so she can hit all of the chakra pores but she wanted to get faster so she could do the next divination field. Naruto smiled at this and make a kunai out of a black crystal on the blade was a seal. Naruto wanted to master this so he tried it some more, he threw the kunai and made one handsign in a flash of light he was standing on the kunai in flight and jumped off just before it hit the tree. Hinata looked over as Naruto smiled and nodded confirming that he mastered the haraishin and found his own seal as to use no more than neccisary chakra. Hinata smiled as everyone came to see what happen and Kakashi swore he though the Yondaime was back.

"What was that Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he eyed him carefully. Naruto smiled he knew Kakashi was one of his fathers students so he desided to tell him.

"Well Kakashi that was the haraishin." Naruto stated and Kurenai smiled a suprised smile and Kakashi for once gawked at the young boy. Kakashi nodded while Sakura didnt take it quite as well.

"WHAT I though only the 4th could do that. Even with what you told us it doesnt fit how you can do that jutsu, and if you could do it Sasuke can do it better." Sakura yelled at him.

"No Sasuke could not do it he doesnt have the blood needed plus it could take him years to get his own seal." Naruto stated as he walked down the road and Hinata joined him. Soon everyone was following them and Naruto stopped and threw his hand out as a crystal kunai came out his sleave and stuck with a thunk.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA what are you doing..." Sakura yelled as he went and pulled out a rabbit and his kunai melted into the ground. "Oh Naruto you idiot you scared the poor rabbit." Hinata started getting pissed but saw Naruto shaking his head at her, she nodded and moved over to him.

"Naruto this rabbit is white and its not winter yet so I think this is a house breed rabbit used for supstitution jutsus." Hinata said as she walked over to him and pet the rabbit calming it down. Naruto let the rabbit down. "Your lucky my fox isnt here or I would kill you" Naruto whispered as the rabbit turned and ran.

They all started to walk again as the wind picked up a little and Naruto looked back and for once everyone on his team and team 7 saw his eyes they were bright blue and slitted. Most of them just moved back slowly in shock while Hinata just kept next to Naruto she had seen his eyes this morning when she saw the sharakuugan. Sasuke acted like it want effecting him but if you looked close you could see him shaking, while both senseis acted like nothing was different. Soon everyone was out of thier musing when Naruto said one word. "Move" Everyone ducked and Naruto pushed Hinata down while he stayed up.

"Naruto get down now!" Kakashi yelled but one look at Kurenai and he understood.

Almost a minute later Sakura was getting impatient and was about to get up when she saw a huge sword flying at Naruto. Just as the huge sword was about to hit Naruto stuck his hand out and grabbed the sword, with the force and the spin Naruto was pushed back but still held his ground and held the sword in one hand straight out towards were it came. In a split second a large man was standing on the blade and to the suprise of everyone even the attacker Naruto acted like the sword never shifted weight at all. Kakashi got up and reached for his headband as he spoke. "So your the missing ninja hired by gaoto, an S-ranked missing ninja, Momochi Zabuza." As Kakashi finished he pulled off his headband and revealed a sharigan eye. Sasuke looked a little shocked and mad while Zabuza started to chuckle and went to kick Naruto in the head and grab his sword.

Just as his foot left the sword said weapon was pulled out from under him and stuck in the ground behind Naruto while Naruto kicked him him in the chest sending him up a couple feet before he dispearsed into water and splashed on the ground. Naruto smirked, he knew it was a water clone but he knew the missing ninja underestimated him and he was going to pay for that. Naruto heard the sword get pulled out of the ground and heard Hinata scream, then he saw it the sword made a deep gash in his chest, Naruto for his part smirked. "If thats all you got then the great Zabuza is a joke."

After this was said the 'Naruto' dispearsed into a puddle. Zabuza was shocked because he hadnt seen the brat move his hands,meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke along with the rest all got shocked they didnt know he knew that move or even used it. Hinata was shocked that Naruto was using his bloodlimit so soon.

When the real Naruto came out of a bush he smiled but his eyes never changed which Hinata was glad for. As Zabuza turned around a crystal shot out of the ground and nicked him just as he jumped back. Noone but these two even moved they were stunned that Naruto, this boy that randomly came and made gennin like nothing was toe to toe with and S-ranked missing ninja. Just as Zabuza touched the ground he dissapeared onto the lake and forced Naruto to act like he didnt know how to walked on it.

Zabuza went through some hand signs and yelled his jutsu making the whole battle field cover in mist. As he did this Kakashi and Kurenai came to their senses and told the kids to watch over the bridge builder as they fought Zabuza. In the mist noone saw anything except Hinata Kurenai Kakashi and of course Naruto. Soon the mist cleared and their stood Zabuza with both hands in a different watery sphere. Just before the mist cleared Naruto heard him say something about water prison jutsu or something so he made a clone and henged himslef into a fuuma shuriken, the clone tossed it to Sasuke and he cought it. Sasuke figured it out and grabbed his own fuuma shuriken and threw them both at Zabuza. Zabuza for his part shocked most everyone watching as he cought one fumma shuriken in his mouth and the other just missing his head as he ducked. He then made 2 water clones without handsigns and they started to attack the other gennin, he never noticed Naruto was gone.

A second after the "shuriken" went over his head and he made the clones the once "shuriken" puffed into Naruto and he threw 2 sleavefulls of kunai at him. As these dozen kunai sailed threw the air Naruto was waiting for the impact on water and put chakra into his feet. since the shuriken tilted upwards after it got behind Zabuza he was almost fifty feet in the air so when he hit the water, even with his chakra he mad a small wave. The wave sinked into the lake before hitting Zabuza and Naruto charged. Kakashi, Naruto could tell, was running low on chakra and needed to get some rest so he made crystal cover his nails till the new crystal claws reached about six inches and as he got closer to Zabuza he pulled back intending on cutting off his right arm. just as he was in distance to strike Zabuza noticed him and pulled his arm out only getting five long gashes, not deep just long.

As Kakashi was falling Naruto reatracted his claws and caught him jumping to land and set him down. Naruto jumped back in to fight Zabuza as Shino jumped in with him and jumped on the logs floating since he couldnt water walk yet. As Naruto got closer he noticed bugs were on him and crawling up his arm going towards Zabuzas arm. when they got there they ate at the chakra that was in his hand succesfully stopping the flow of chakra and releasing Kurenai. Naruto made it in time to kick Zabuza in the chest and away from kurenai before his sword cut her in half. Naruto picked her up and put her down by Kakashi who had just gotten up. Shino joined them and told Naruto they had to talk. Naruto nodded and answered later while Kakashi jumped back into the fight.

Kakashi, even though he was tired still fought Zabuza. the first move Zabuza made was a jutsu he thought would get rid of Kakashi. After 50 some handsigns he and Kakashi yelled out the same thing. "Water style: Water dragon jutsu." Tha attacks collided and canceled each other out. Zabuza went through more hand signs and yelled out the next jutsu but Kakashi also copied it. only faster then Zabuza.

Zabuza was thrown into a near by tree and suddenly two senbon where thrown into his neck killing him instantly. The whole group went over to see what happen and saw a hunter ninja picking up the body. Naruto stepped foreward. "Hunter-san arent you supposed to dispose of the body where it is. Its your job to make sure no evidence is found about him so noone can study him right." Both of these were statments not questions and everyone knew it.

"Normaly yes but Zabuza is a special case he needs to be taken in and researched." The hunter ninja stated without emotion as they picked up the body and shushined away to a safe place.

"Well it looks like they will be back about a week maybe so we need to train and get prepaired for that day." Kakashi said exhausted and worn out. He fainted and kiba caught him, with the help of Sasike they carried him to Tazuna's home and set him in a bed. Soon everyone had dinner and they were choosing rooms since they only had enough rooms for half the team, they had to share. Kiba got in with Sasuke much to Sakura's displeasure, Hinata went with Naruto, Sakura went with Kurenai and Shino went in with Kakashi. After they chose their rooms they had some time left so Kurenai went to teach the gennin to walk on trees, well Kakashi's team, her team learned from Naruto.As she was busy with them Hinata practiced her katta and jutsu's. Shino walked up to Naruto and reminded him they needed to talk.

Shino started since he came up to Naruto. "Well Naruto... you know of my clan, they control bugs right." Naruto nodded sitting up a little."I think what Im trying to say is...those bugs that attacked the missing ninja...were not mine. They came off of your skin." Naruto gasped he knew he had hyuuga and uchiha blood in him, heck he even has inzuka blood, well enough to talk to dogs and alike but thats all, but to have aburame blood also. It is odd to find stuff like this out. Even more odd is only a few more clans are left in Konoha and he hopes he doesnt have them all that would be too weird. "Though I have noticed Naruto that you dont have a hive and after a certain age you cant get one and you past that age...but you can still control wild bugs which is odd noone has ever been able to do that. Wild bugs are alot more powerful since they servive on their own but harder to control your lucky Naruto very lucky."

"Yea well I guess I never knew about it...Shino you know I wouldve told you if I knew but Im sorry I didnt even know myself." Naruto said.

"Its not your fault Naruto and I dont mind at all but you might need to talk to my clan now. Well its getting late we need to get in." Shino stated standing up. Naruto nodded and went to get Hinata and then went inside. Kiba was pissed Naruto got to be with Hinata but he would get his chance soon enough. As everyone went to sleep all the lights went out and eveyone said goodnight. Hinata didnt bother to get into the bed she laid on the floor with Naruto but when he noticed this he picked her up and got into the bed setting her down and kissing her forehead whispering a soft goodnight and fell asleep.

wow my longest chap sorry it took so long kinda busy with school and all well reveiw if u like


	8. new demon and a spar

Naruto awoke to the smell of food cooking downstairs. Like the other nights he woke up Hinata which was laying on him in her own clothes he noticed. As she was getting up he kissed her and she fell back onto the bed pulling him with her. Naruto had slipped his tounge into her mouth and she was moaning lightly into his mouth.

Hinata started running her hands up his chest slowly as he dropped the bag he had picked up and wrapped his other arm around her. Just as things started to get heated up a knock was heard on the door and Naruto broke off the kiss with an agitated sigh. Opening the door while brushing his hair he saw Kurenai leaning against the wall.

"Yes sensei what is it." Naruto asked in his new tone, which was cold yet soft. He tossed the brush to Hinata and she started to brush her hair as well.

"Well since we have a week to pass by Kakashi suggested that we have a team spar, just to test you, I already told him we would win but he wants to anyway." She said smiling. Naruto nodded as did Hinata. "So I see you two uh, slept in the same bed eh?" Kurenai asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes we did dont let Hiashi find out but weve been doing this for a couple days now and, I like it alot." Surprisingly it was Hinata who said this. "And as you can tell it has helped me alot since then, seeing as I dont stutter and am more confident because of Naru-kun." Hinata grabbed some of Naruto's clothes and jumped into the shower quickly.

"Well Naruto take care of her and I wont tell Hiashi deal." It was more of a statement than a question and Naruto nodded.

"I would protect her with my life if need be." Naruto said in all seriousness and Kurenai was quite shocked he was so sure of himself, well in the fact of protecting Hinata anyway. Kurenai smiled and stood up off the wall starting to walk off.

"Good well tell Hinata that the team spar starts in an hour." And with that she was gone in thin air. Naruto shut the door and locked it just as the bathroom door opened. Hinata came out in a towel over her chest and her pants on, she hadnt gotten in yet. Hinata got to her bag and started to look for something as Naruto quietly slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her making sure to hold the towel down if she dropped it. He was right she jumped slightly and looked back blushing. Naruto kissed her as she turned around and she closed her eyes. When she pulled back she grinned.

"Are you trying to ask to take a shower with me?" Naruto shrugged and kissed her again grabbing the bottle she dropped on the floor and pulling her up with him. He pulled back and gave her the bottle.

"Should I take that as an invitation?" Naruto now sported the same grin as Hinata. Suddenly Hinata jumped him and they fell onto the bed. She attacked his lips hungrily and didnt notice the towel drop onto the floor. Naruto kissed back and wrapped his arms around her now naked back. Hinata moaned slightly into the kiss and blushed finding out her towel dropped and her bare chest was against Naruto's. Slowly Hinata got up and grabbed the towel and bottle in one hand while Naruto's wrist in the other and walked into the bathroom. Naruto shut the door as he got in and Hinata set down the towel putting the bottle in the shower ledge. Hinata started taking off her pants and got into the hot shower with Naruto following her and grabbing the soap she forgot.

"Oh Hinata I almost forgot but theres a team spar in about forty five minutes." Hinata nodded and turned around trying not to look down and started to get her hair wet. She went to grab th shampoo she brought and couldnt find it till she heard a little snapping sound and Naruto motioned for her to hold her head back. Naruto slowly and gently messaged the shampoo into her hair and got a few moans out of it and she rinsed her hair out. Naruto just got his hair soapy when she had finished and washed his hair qiuckly.

Naruto got the soap and snapped open that bottle also, putting some on his hands and lathering them up, seeing Hinata turned away he grinned and started to wash her arms and leaned into her lightly.

Hinata was suprised and turned her head towards Naruto only to moan and recieve a kiss. She turned back around and after he finished her back she leaned into his chest. Naruto had started to wash her stomach and lightly scrubbed her sides and she giggled a little.

Naruto then slowly moved up onto her chest and could see her cheeks darken in color. He gently ran his hands over her breasts and squeezed them earning a loud moan from Hinata who blushed more at the feeling on the left side of her hip. Naruto blushed himself and slowly messaged them until going down to her upper thigh.

"Heheheh Hinata im not going any lower for now." Hinata nodded as she grabbed the soap and washed her legs as Naruto finished washing himself and was rinsing off. Hinata moved foreward and rinsed her chest and stomach off while walking over to Naruto and leaning into his chest. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and let the water wash the rest of the suds off them both. Hinata looked up at Naruto and kissed him while wrapping her arms around him.

"N-naruto I-I..." Hinata stuttered again and looked away.

"Hinata I thought we had this stuttering under control." Naruto laughed making her smile. "Well come on tell me what it is Hin-chan." Naruto tilted her chin and kissed her. Hinata looked at him and pulled away taking a deep breath.

"N-naruto I-I love you." Hinata said this quietly but happy to say it at all and looked back into his eyes.

Naruto was beyond shocked he was completely susprised. He let it sit for a second and then grinned widely.

"I love you too Hinata-tenshi." He said as he kissed her deeply and slipped his tounge in with hers and tasted her. Naruto broke the kiss and said they had twenty minutes to get outside and Hinata sighed. She wanted to stay with him longer alone like this.

"Dont worry we can be alone again later." Naruto smiled and they both got dressed into some of Naruto's clothes. Naruto grabbed his i-pod and maxed out the volume to "Through the fire and the flames" by Dragonforce, Hinata didnt put the belt on and was brushing her hair as they both went downstairs to get breakfast. Everyone turned as they heard the music grow louder and louder until the doorway was as loud as a giant red fox(thought itd be funny). Naruto walked outside and started to warm up as everyone watched him and then Sakura and Kiba looked at Hinata.

Sakura looked shocked at her as she acted like she didnt notice and grabbed two plates for her and Naruto. Kiba finally noticed her outfit and noted it out loud.

"HINATA awesome clothes they look nice on you!"He yelled and everyone looked at her. Hinata smiled evily for a second and looked at Kiba.

"Really there Naruto's spares." Kiba fell back in his chair cursing after seeing her boxers. Hinata smiled and walked outside as Naruto finished his warm up and they ate together.

Ten minutes left and Hinata was practicing her katta, Naruto was sitting and helping her while Shino was mentally talking with his bugs. Naruto got up and went to Hinata as she fell from chakra usage on the tree, which as of now is charred with more than a few holes through it.

"Alright everyone get ready to start our team spar, choose your opponent and get ready." Kurenai said as the two senseis walked up into the clearing. Naruto at this point refilled Hinata's chakra pools and helped her up smiling.

"Well to make it fair sensei Ill fight Hinata." Sakura said and got into a sloppy stance.

"Ill get the dobe, which Kiba leaves you with the bug boy." Sasuke said as Kiba growled.

"Ok the rules are you go one by one and we are the proctors." Kakashi and Kurenai said at the same time. "Sakura, Hinata your up first and Hinata dont kill her." Kurenai said and Hinata smiled and got into her juuken activating her doujutsu.

Sakura lunged at Hinata and pulled out several kunai throwing them at Hinata. Hinata for her part used rotation in a specific way and bounced the kunai back at her. Sakura dodged three of the five and the last two imbeded themselves in her leg and arm. Groaning out in pain Sakura pulled them out and dropped them. Hinata lept at her with speeds that the gennin minus Naruto couldnt see and hit Sakura with 64 palms. Sakura hit the ground as Hinata turned away from her.

"Didnt even enhance the hits with chakra." Hinata said simply and walked over to Naruto and got a congrats hug.

"Ok that was fast next up Kiba and Shino." Kakashi said as they both walked up and moved Sakura.

Shino stood there as Kiba got low to the ground and had akamaru on his back. Kiba charged and Shino called on his bugs and dodged the swipe at his face. After the dodge Shino elbowed Kiba in the back of his head and he lost balance falling onto his face. Growling Kiba got up "piercing fang" he yelled as he jumped and began spinning rapidly coming closer to Shino. Shino for his part brought one hand out and grabbed something forming from his bugs as his other hand held to the back of what looked like a blade.

Just as Kiba was about to his Shino flipped the blade making him hit the side of it. Shino slid back a couple feet but stood his ground and threw his arm foreward throwing Kiba off him. Shino charged just as Kiba hit the ground and switched his blade so the back was out. 'Why waste the blade on someone like him.' He thought as he his Kiba dead in the center of his back. As Kiba hit the ground the blade was on his neck.

"This is over I won." Shino said as his bugs broke down the sword and he walked back to his team.

"Last but not least Naruto, Sasuke get up here." Kakashi said and they took to their respective sides. Sasuke smirks and activates his sharigan while taking his stance. Naruto rolled his eyes and got into an odd stance he made up.

Unlike the inuzuka Narutos style is also low to the ground but he has his right hand curled loosly with his knuckles on the ground level with his right knee and his left hand resting on his left leg under his stomach with his fingers spread out and slightly curled. his right leg is out back and to his right bent slightly while his left is curled close to his body under him.

After everyone saw this even Hinata wondered how he could fight like that. The silent go and Naruto was blurred out from everyones view even the senseis. As fast as he dissapeared he reapeared infront of Sasuke and punched him in his chin making him fly upwards. As he was in the air Naruto jumped and began a barrage of punches and kicks on Sasuke. As everyone looked they could see Naruto had his eyes closed the whole time. As they were decending Naruto spun and backhanded Sasuke into the ground landing back into his previous stance flawlessly.

Sasuke grunted getting up and charged him again while forming the hand signs for grand fireball jutsu. As he yelled it out he jumped and let it loose in the air. Naruto saw it coming and jumped up. Sasuke knew he was going to jump and let loose pheonix fire jutsu sending multiple fireballs at him. The next thing Naruto did amazed them all...he jumped again in the air. Sliding and dodging all the balls of fire Naruto stood on the air and smirked letting himself walk on the air and then fall rapidly at Sasuke making everyone think of him as a hawk or eagle chasing its prey. Naruto hit the ground pulling up a huge dust cloud and as it cleared we could see Sasuke halted with fear and Naruto had his claws milimeters from his face.

"I win." He simply stated and walked away.

"YOU CHEATED!!!! You couldnt of beat Sasuke." Yelled Sakura. Before anyone could act Naruto was infront of her and Hinata smiled widely.

"You think he can do everything with no fault." Naruto stated coldly and even Kakashi shivered. Naruto grabbed her throat and slammed her into a tree. Kurenai gasped and Kakashi was starting to put his book away finally.

"You have no right to talk to me that way...you annoy the fuck out of everyone and I cant stand you anymore." Naruto said with venom in his voice. Sakura could only keep gasping at the condensed killing intent at her. Narutos features started to change to a human fox. He loosened his grip and let her feet touch the ground only to come closer to her ear.

"If you EVER yell towards me again I wont hesitate to kill you. I wont even try to stop and Ill kill you in the worst way possible." Sakura could hear scrapping on the tree and knew he was doing it not to kill her. "Understand Haruno" Naruto asked and she nodded slowly fearing for her life. Naruto let his grip slip and pulled his arm to his side and stepped back. Everyone was looking at him and some with fear others with joy for shutting her up. Naruto started to walk away and Kakashi got in his way.

"Naruto you know the rule for threatening another shinobi of the village is death." He said in all seriousness. Naruto ignored him and walked by. Kakashi roughly grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Naruto you need to come with me." Kakashi said as Naruto felt something in the back of his mind break. On the outside everyone was worried for Naruto except Sasuke who was smirking.

An arm made out of pure chakra came out of Naruto's shoulder and grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled it away.

**"You will not harm my vessel ningen. And master Naruto we will need to talk later tonight." **Came a voice unknown to anyone.

Naruto smiled and kept walking away and went to Hinata to help her with the next stage of the divination, he thought she deserved as much.

well review cuz i dont have many and sorry for the lat update ill make more soon just been busy but im going to buckle down and write more.

and if your wondering here are the demons sealed in him so far  
kyuubi obviously red chakra  
a demon from the same clan as shuukaku brown chakra  
and the new demon which is a eight winged dragoon and midnight blue (yes the new demon has just been awaked im making them open in stages and this is the new one since the other two have got absorbed already)


	9. light training and a hot spring

_**"You will not harm my vessel ningen. And master Naruto we will need to talk later tonight." **Came a voice unknown to anyone._

_Naruto smiled and kept walking away and went to Hinata to help her with the next stage of the divination, he thought she deserved as much._

Naruto took Hinata to a clearing and started to show her the divination 128 palms. Hinata for her part was smiling that Naruto for one yelled at the pink banshee, and two thought she was good enough for the next divination.

Unknown to them both Kakashi decided to watch Naruto just incase and was simply awed at his abilities for a gennin anyway. 'Hes not even a hyuuga yet hes teaching Hinata the moves, does that mean that if I were to take him with force earlier that I could have ended my career as a ninja with only a few swift moves?' He thought to himself then shook the idea out of his head.

Hinata just tried it and was a bit slow but she got it down only missing a few. Naruto had been getting his guitar ready and strumming it here and there tuning it again. After a bit he started to strum it for real and play a song. Hinata needed to stop for a breather and sat next to him as he played.

Naruto stopped playing and helped her up, she was more depleted than he thought. Naruto started to refill her reserves as he stood and the guitar melted into the ground.

"Hey Hinata you need a bigger chakra capacity. Lets learn the water walking exercise if you can get that down then it should make your capacity big enough for about three of the 128 palms." Naruto said as he helped her up and she smiled nodding her head.

As they arrived Naruto took off his shirt just incase he fell in. Hinata took off her coat and rolled up the bottom of her pants. Naruto gave her the basic idea of it and she only fell in twice, luckily Naruto heated the water. Hinata got it down and was able to get on it for prolonged use.

"Alright Hinata now to make it second nature do you want a light spar?" Naruto asked. "If so then come here and Ill dry you off, also if you get wet at all we start over ok."

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said getting off the water and walking to him. Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands to Hinata's sides and she started feeling something move. Soon the water moving was visible and the water on her began to evaporate or fall to the ground off her clothes. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at her giving her a small kiss.

"Ok come on Hinata lets get ready now." Naruto jumped onto the water with Hinata following closely behind. "First part Hinata is just dodge alright until I give the signal just dodge." Hinata nodded to him and dropped her stance as Naruto started off slow and charged her.

At first it was easy one or two punches at her at seconds intervols but as she progressed they were seen on the water blurring in and out. Naruto was sending rapid kicks and punches within a short time. He knew she was getting more chakra and gaining muscle memory to dodge at random if she senses danger.

A little while later Naruto stopped and smiled at her.

"Good job Hinata see your getting better already and as for the reason im going a little hard is because you need some muscle memory, basically this just makes you dodge an attack like it was second nature and you do it without noticing. Well thats all for now Hinata you did better than great so lets get a little rest and well continue later tonight.

"Alright Naruto. Oh and Naruto do you think we can go to the small mountains close by? I want to see the view from up there." Hinata asked and Naruto nodded getting his shirt on and walking over to her grabbing her hand and walking to the mountains.

When they arrived they saw the view was beautiful and Naruto noticed a natural hot spring. Naruto grabbed Hinata and dragged her from the view and pulled her to the springs. While Hinata was looking at the spring Naruto was getting down to his boxers and getting in. Once in Naruto grabbed Hinata and kissed her.

"Hey arent you coming in it feels nice and relaxing on the sore muscles." Naruto smiled and Hinata started to get down to her bra and panties. Hinata slipped in and sighed.

"Your right Naruto it is soothing." Hinata moved closer to Naruto and wrapped her arms around her while he pulled her into a hug and held her there. Soon the two fell asleep for a small nap.

In a tree nearby two red eyes were watching them and a sudden smile apeared on the face of one Kurenai as she hiked down the mountain.

_Naruto awoke in an all but familiar place and got up, the ankle deep, now blue water was splashing at his feet as he walked down the corridor and into a small room. In the room was a giant cage he went into the cage and opened a small door to another room with a cage but this one was more of a sandstone type of wall and floor. He went into that one and through another door to the front of a dark cage. An illusionary moon in the sky._

_"Ah you came earlier than i had suspected Naruto-sama. Now to get to business Im your new demon." Said demon was now smiling in human form. " As you should know the ones past the sand demon you absorbed, they will be absorbed yes but, they will also be reborn in the demon realm as not to kill such worthy souls that protected the kings of the demons." Naruto smiled he always did like the noble demons, not all were bloodlust, bound to kill for fun._

_"Alright so what is your demon form and what do i get from you when i happen to absorb you. I mean I got elements along with my kitsune form from Kyuubi and I got the sand minipulation from the sand demon. So my new friend what do I get from you?" Naruto asked as he sat down in a chair recently congured up and smiled._

_"Well little one you will get the dragon contract from me and a small defense like you saw earlier, though it wont be that good later, but it will block almost all projectiles and some physical attack." Said the demon as a scroll appeared and he slid it out of the cage. "Sign this and try it out later, i already have you okayed, no need for requirements or anything to seal the deal with the boss hes and old friend of mine and asked me to give you this. Oh and just to let you know my name is Zetsumei." The dragon now known as Zetsumei smiled as Naruto signed and gave back the scroll. Naruto smiled to him and looked around._

_"As much as I'd love to stay my friend is waking up and i have something i need to ask her." Naruto said smiling. Zetsumei nodded and Naruto disapeared._

Naruto woke up before Hinata and made something special for Hinata and hid it tossing it into his clothes as she awoke several minutes later.

As Hinata awoke she felt warm and cozy remembering shes in the hot spring and sighs. Just after she sighs Naruto turns her around and kisses her. As he kisses her his hands roam her back and he accidentally brushes his hand against her bra and unlatches one of the three hooks. Neither seem to notice or they just didnt care as Hinata deepened the kiss and licked his lower lip. Naruto obliged and opened his mouth letting her inside and started to taste his as he did the same to her.

Hinata pulled back and a small sting of saliva glistened in the sun as it dropped from both mouths and dissappeared into the spring. Hinata noticed her bra was loose and checked it quick only to activate her bloodline and check for people, seeing none she takes it the rest of the way off and tosses it to her clothes.

Naruto looks at her and she smiles back "What youve seen me like this before and that was getting annoying anyway." She said giggling and leaning onto him. Naruto smiled and kissed her again and she leans her head into his neck.

"You know I like being alone with you like this it seems so peaceful." Naruto says and Hinata kisses his neck.

"I do to and it does seem peaceful I know." Hinata says before she lightly bite him and leaves a small hickey on his neck that was almost glowing red. Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and feels her move and lean her back to his chest.

Naruto takes his chance and adds chakra to his mouth and lightly bites Hinata. Hinata at first moans softly then when the chakra took effect she started to fidget and grow louder as he pulled away. The mark looks the same but has a blue tint to it then vanishes from her skin leaving a slightly red mark. Hinata turns around with a face of confusion and pleasure while Naruto smiles.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shivering slightly from a wind as Naruto wraps his arms around her making her lean her back against him again, his arms resting across her chest.

"All I did was add a little chakra it make your skin extra sensitive to pleasure for a short time." Naruto said as she nodded. He noticed she was scooting closer to him and he slide his hands down her chest and onto her breasts. Hinata closes her eyes and leans her head back onto his shoulder as he starts to message her breasts lightly. She starts moaning and opens her eyes to look at Naruto and smiles, bringing an arm up and wrapping it behind his head pulling him in and kissing him as she moans into his mouth. Naruto brings one hand up and pulls her head closer deepening the kiss while kneeding her breast with the other.

Hinata pulls back just inches from his face. "Naruto..." She moans out as he smiles and slides his hand off her breast and onto her stomach. Hinata smiles back and starts to get to the other side of the spring as Naruto gets up and gets dressed after drying his boxers and hiding his gift. Hinata gets out and he dries her panties and she thanks him with a kiss and she gets her clothes on putting her bra in her pocket.

"You know Hinata you should put that on unless you want dog boy to try something." Hinata nods and hands her shirt to Naruto who holds it for her while she gets her bra on.

"Naruto thank you for helping me today and I love spending time alone with you." She said entwining her fingers with his leaning up to kiss him.

"No problem and I like it too tenshi." Naruto said kissing her and making her blush once more before heading down the mountain.

As they return Hinata holding onto Naruto's hand they see team seven training in chakra control and they make their way into the house.

As they get in Naruto sees a clock which says its only 7:42 and sits at the table as Tsunami starts to set it. Naruto gives her a smile and she smiles back at him while Hinata sits on his lap. Naruto wraps one hand around her waist and team seven comes in to sit down and eat as well. Kiba gets pissed that Hinata is with Naruto and Sakura is slightly unnerved about being near him.

After Tsunami sets the table she sits down after calling Inari to eat with them also, Tazuna was eating in the living room. When Inari walks in he sits down and fiddles with his food before nibbling at it. Kiba is eating quitely as the rest of the group is also.Naruto had finished and was waiting for Hinata to finish up and is reading a book.

Hinata finishes and helps Naruto wash the couple dishes they use and put them away. Naruto walks over to Sakura and Kakashi gets ready just in case he needs to do anything.

Naruto noticing that Sakura was finished walked over to her and had something else in mind also. As he got there he pointed to the dishes and she nodded, as Naruto bent down he whispered in her ear so low Kakashi couldnt hear him.

"Hey Sakura Im sorry about earlier i didnt mean to get you that riled up so are we ok again, friends?" Naruto asked quietly and Sakura could hear it in his voice he wasnt lieing. She nods to him and thanks him while relaxing noticably. Naruto smiles "Your welcome" He says as he gets up and washes those dishes also.

"Why?" Came a small reply and Naruto turned around with an adorable face of confusion and looks at the little boy.

"Huh? Why what Inari?" He asks honastly confused. The kid got his courage up and started yelling at Naruto.

"WHY... why do you risk your lives for something noone can change your just a fool! Youve never had the suffering weve been through and we know you cant help!" Tsunami was shocked as was everyone else but Naruto. Naruto stopped washing dishes and Hinata had her arms on him trying to calm him down.

"I dont know suffering huh... well how about you try my life for once." Naruto said looking down then looks up slightly, people at the table can barely see hes angry."Why dont you try to survive for as long as i have with no parents, noone to help you through life at all. Why dont you go through all the beatings ive recieved over the years." At this Tazuna came in noticing the room quiet but heard someone talking. Naruto now started to raise his voice slightly. "Why dont you go through the shit Ive gone through getting not only beat but done so so badly you come within an inch of you life everytime it happens! If you think this village has it hard then you muct be in heaven for all its worth compared to what Ive lived through and yet here I am trying to protect the god damn people that try to kill me all the time." Naruto calms down slowly and walks out of the house to go and vent.


	10. the massacre

Hinata went out after cleaning a couple more dishes to look for Naruto and when she got to him she found he had just ended a brutal training session and was resting quietly.

After Hinata took a look around she was shocked the woods where he was training were well...gone. Over five trees could be seen across the area and Naruto himself was cut up from what she guessed was shadow clones or crystal clones.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and sat down grabbing his hand and he pulled her into a small embrace and she relaxed and melted into his touch.

After about an hour of sitting Hinata desided to train her chakra reserves, she went over to a tree and was determined to train while standing on it. She found a nice big limb and started to do divination 64 palms and could feel her chakra reserves getting bigger. She was able to pull off a dozen of these before she could barely hold onto the tree so she just started walking up and down the tree feeling her reserves get bigger even if only slowly.

Naruto just got up from meditating as Hinata began to come down and he gave her some chakra so she wasnt totally out of it and they headed back to the house.

For the next few days Naruto has been doing some odd training for chakra control, he let Hinata have the bed and he slept on the ceiling. He explained that if its possible to do it while asleep then his control will almost triple.

The days had come and gone until the day they all expected to fight Zabuza and everyone thought they were ready. Naruto acted like he was asleep because he had a small feeling he needed to stay for a little bit.. Everyone left and Naruto came downstairs to see two samurai and a tied up Tsunami. Naruto didnt even flinch as they saw him and sliced their swords at him. Right as they were about to hit and obsidion like crystal covered the area and dinged at the contact emiting an odd sound that vibrated the room.

Naruto just grabbed them both by the throats and they dropped their swords. He then squeezed knocking them unconcious and tied them up after untieing Tsunami. Soon after that he set off to the bridge sensing the chakra convulsions as the battle raged on.

When he got there he was shocked slightly, Kakashi was tired and Kurenai was out, Sasuke was out and so was Hinata as Kiba was getting riddled with needled in an ice dome. Sakura saw him and gave a small smile as he walked into the dome just as Kiba hit the ground.

Just as Naruto got into the dome he saw Kiba hit the ground and what looked like a guy holding needles in all the mirrors.

"Oh, another little kid well ill give you the same chance I gave them walk away and dont turn back and Ill let you live." The mysterious person said as their hand twitched to throw the needles.

"Tell me are you the one that hurt the girl over there with white eyes?" Naruto asked calmly pointing to Hinata, never turning from this new person.

"She got in the way so yes i did, by the way my names Haku its good for a fight with formality." Haku said after seeing him twitch with anger.

"Naruto, now you can go peacefuly or Ill have to force you your choice." Naruto twitched slightly again as spikes of earth and crystal started to jut and inch off the ground.

"Funny I was going to say the same to you." Haku said sending a litter of senbon at Naruto.

Just as they were about to hit a dark aura snatched them out of the air and they dropped to the ground. Haku was unable to hold his surprise as he jumped mirrors and sent handful after handful of senbon only to have them meet the same fate as the first batch.

Naruto let out some of Zetsumies power and a midnight blue color shot towards the sky as Naruto gained claws and a scaly tail with three horns on his head, two hovering above his ears and one strait down the center of his head.

Seeing the light Zabuza and Kakashi stop immediately and look over.

Naruto lets out a roar and crystal spiked shoot through the mirrors breaking them one by one following Haku till no more mirrors were left and Haki jumped out about ten feet into the air.

Naruto saw him jump and chased after him. As he met Haku in the air he did an axe kick sending him to the ground with no sound whatsoever, about a second after Naruto hit him a sound like thunder went through the air as the shockwave hit.

Haku caught himself but not without injury, he broke his left arm trying to reinforce his land with it. Naruto landed and shot forward with a black ball of energy in his hand and hit Haku in the chest. Naruto jumped back and started to go after Zabuza not even waiting for the attack to finish.

After about five seconds the ball of energy started to waver and expand engulfing Haku in darkness and multiple explosions were heard as were cries after every explosion. after ten seconds the ball shrunk and dissipated into nothing leaving a charred Haku to fall lifelessly to the ground.

Naruto caught Zabuza off guard as he kicked him in the chest only to feel a few ribs cave in as Zabuza was sent back a few feet.

Naruto after his kick then took a look around and saw Gaoto and his men all on the end of the bridge, then the villagers with weapons ready to defend themselves. He smirks and walks over to the group of three hundred men as Zabuza stands up and Kakashi walks over both watching intently.

Naruto smirks darkly and feels a use for his old attack finally. A spike of ruby comes out of the ground and makes a giant masemune, seven feet in length. Slowly he lifts it and adds chakra to enforce it for the impact. Naruto then runs down the bridge and makes an L turn to go along the first wave of mercs. Continually slashing too fast to see then stops and jumps back.

Naruto smiles as a merc started to yell about him missing and mock him. After the merc takes one step a sudden boom shakes the area as the slash came into contact. This also set off the other sonic booms and the area was covered in blood as everyone was hit wheather by the slash itself or by the shrapnel, or just by falling off the bridge to the waiting rocks below.

Only Gaoto was left. Naruto walked over to him as his transformation receded and grabbed him viciously. He then whispered into his ear and Gaoto nodded so fast his neck snapped. Naruto smiled and told him to lead the way.

Everyone awake was looking like he was stupid letting him live and walk away.

It didnt take long and they reappeared Naruto carrying a very large backpack and Gaoto smiling lightly.

Naruto walked over to Zabuza who looked up waiting for his ending strike. Naruto threw Gaoto to him as he got up.

"Here Zabuza take care of him will you." Naruto said smiling. Gaoto started to yell.

"But you said you wouldnt kill me if I did what you told me to and I did." He said getting quite scared.

"True but I never said Zabuza couldnt and he will then he will come back to Konoha and join our ranks." Naruto said as Kurenai and Hinata were waking.

"Heh thanks kid." Zabuza said as he cut Gaoto's throat then proceeded to to stab him through the chest before he passed out. Naruto walked up to him and sent a small but of youkai through him healing the wounds and picked him up as he carried him to Tazuna's house. Kakashi got Sasuke and Kurenai got Kiba as they all left to follow Naruto.

The villagers were all shocked and Tazuna got back up noticing a dozen or so Naruto clones come up from the ground and help with the bridge and fix it up, needless to say the bridge was done withing those few hours. After it was finished Naruto gave half the bags contents to the villagers, which of course was three billion ryo to which they all thanked him and almost crushed him while crying in joy.

After the bridge was finished Zabuza was awake and made himself loyal to Naruto, Sasuke had woke up and so did Kiba. Naruto and Zabuza had already buried Haku and just came into the door as Tsunami was making the last food they would eat here.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Yelled a happy Inari as he jumped into Naruto's arms.

Naruto picked him up and sat down at the table while waiting since Hinata went to train and hour ago. Just as Tsunami finished Hinata came in and picked Inari up sitting down on Naruto and put Inari on her lap. Naruto smiled at this and kissed Hinata as a hello to which she blushed lightly.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Inari yelled again and Hinata ruffled his hair as he sat at his own seat and ate. After the meal everyone had a shower and got packed up ready to go back now.

As they all started to set out Tsunami came out of the house and yelled to them.

"Hey dont you be shy now come back now and again!" Inari came out and yelled his agreeance and watched them set off.

They way back was uneventful but was well deserved rest. Naruto started to notice Hinata getting jumpy and nervous and knew she didnt want to see her father but that couldnt happen shed have to see him eventually.

Three days and they were in view of the gates again and walked through noticing it was snowing lightly. Zabuza was escorted into the Hokage office and with heavy hesitation and heavy persuasion was given the rank of special jonnin. Zabuza parted ways and made a house in the woods. Naruto gave the bag to the Hokage and he gawked at the amount of money in it and Naruto smiled. Naruto and his team all went to a restuarant after they left and got paid. The dinner was a celebration for a job well done which Naruto paid for them all.

"Ok team here you will need these and turn them in one week from now to enter the chunnin exams." Kurenai said after thay left the restuarant. They team nodded and filled it out quickly while putting it in their pockets.

"Well Kurenai-sensei we will talk to you later Naruto needs to come with me for a little while clan bussiness." Shino said and Naruto nodded with Hinata latching onto his arm. Naruto turned to her and pulled her chin up giving her a kiss and walking with Shino to talk with his father. When they got there Hinata was told to wait outside as Naruto talked to Shibi Aburame, Shino's father and head of the clan.

"Shino has told me that you have a rare ability unique to our clan is this true?" Shibi asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes for some reason Im seemingly getting kekkie genkai's from different clans all over the five nations. I personally think it has something to do with my past. Shino told me to speak with you before i use the kekkei genkai anymore and I obliged and am here to do just that." Naruto bowed to the head who raised an eyebrow. "Naruto Kazama, nice to meet you." Shibi was now stunned his old friends son was alive and well. He also bowed to Naruto and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san, Shibi Aburame." Naruto smiled and sat in the motioned chair as Shibi got his own chair. "Now I have noticed you have a friend waiting for you so Ill make this quick I will allow you to use the clan jutsu's and have Shino help you its the least i can do for my friends son." Naruto nodded and quickly thanked him as he walked out to meet Hinata who was playing with the family pet, Naruto's fox.

Hinata latched onto Naruto and they walked back to Naruto's home for a shower before Hinata went back with Naruto to her clan house.

In the shower after washing Naruto let the tub fill up and sunk into it bringing Hinata with him into the deep tub. Naruto shut the water off and leaned back while Hinata was on his chest leaning up to kiss him. Naruto kissed back and deepened it while Hinata slipped her tounge into his mouth and sent a pulse of chakra through her mouth to his which got him to moan lightly into the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and broke the kiss while she put her head into the crook of his neck.

Naruto woke up forgetting they fell asleep in the tub and woke Hinata.

"Hey Hinata we have to go to your clan house remember wake up and get dressed." Hinata stirred and got up only to take Naruto's clothes and put them on. Naruto walked out after getting dressed and draining the tub to see Hinata get her trench coat on leaving it unbuttoned but still hiding her feminine qualities. Naruto smiled at her and brushed his hair after her. Naruto did a last minute check and locked the house leading the way to the hyuuga clan complex.


	11. meeting father and changes

_ Naruto did a last minute check and locked the house leading the way to the hyuuga clan complex._

When they stepped out of the house they noticed the snow stopped and melted away into nothing.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and entwined his fingers with hers as they walked slowly to the hyuuga complex, not rushing in the least.

Getting just outside the gates to the complex Naruto stopped Hinata.

"Hey just in case something does happen let me see your hand." Naruto asked politely and grabbed a kunai. Hinata lifted her hand and Naruto gave it a small cut with a wince from Hinata, and also gave himself a small cut. Naruto put his cut to Hinata's and pressed down lightly as his chakra guided a small amount of blood from him into her cut. Hinata's cut healed the instant Naruto moved his hand back and smiled. "This will give you my defenses for a while, if someone tried to attack you within 72 hours this defense will kick in and stop any attack." Hinata nodded and kissed him as thanks while they walked into the complex.

The guards instantly became alert when Hinata, the heiress to the clan came in. She was the only main house member to be kind to the branch family. When they saw her smile while holding Naruto's hand they also smiled, he may be a demon brat to some but the thought Hinata needed this happiness and let him be.

Hinata made her way to the main household, coming in and motioning for Naruto to take his shoes off. He did and they went down the hall to Hinata's room, she needed to get some special items her mom left her that she had forgotten before she left for those three weeks, two of which was on the mission. On their way they met a branch member carrying some clothes.

"Oh my Hinata-sama, your father has been worried and told all branch members that if we see you to tell you to go to the main living room. He's been there for almost a week now waiting for signs of you." Hinata nodded and walked into her room Naruto in tow, which the branch member didnt even notice.

Hinata grabbed her necklace and a bracelet off her desk and put them on. Naruto sat on a vacant chair and fingered the item in his pocket waiting till later to give it to her.

"Ok Naru-kun lets go to my father, Im a little scared will you hold my hand please?" Hinata asked slowly and he obliged grabbing her hand and walking out of the room into the hall and to the living room where Hiashi was waiting patiently.

"Um father I have heard you were worried about me and came as soon as I was told." Hinata said gripping Naruto's hand tighter.

Hiashi thought he was dreaming while meditating again and just sighed ready to take a look and it be an illusion again. When he turned around he was speechless. There stood his daughter and the so called demon. Now Hiashi didnt believe it like the villagers but he was skeptical and protective even if he was harsh. Over the last few weeks he has come to terms that he has been to hard on her and wants to apologize. First he wanted that boy away from his daughter, he may be harsh but he loved her all the same.

"Hinata! Get away from that boy!" Hiashi yelled as he grabbed her forcefully and hugged her. "I missed you Hinata, but dont go near him-" Hiashi got cut off by Hinata yelling.

"Father he is not a demon like you think he is, he's a boy that needs someone to care for him." Both men were shocked she never yelled before and Hiashi was surprised she didnt stutter at all.

"If you let me finish I was going to say dont go near him because the council will have my head and you are still my daughter im skeptical and protective of you, now where have you been?" Hiashi asked calmly but on the inside he was furious and happy that Hinata was back but with a boy, THE boy no less.

"Well father Naruto helped me train and stopped my stuttering so for the first week I had stayed at his complex." She said blushing and Hiashi was getting pissed thinking this boy made a move on his daughter. "Then I had to go on a mission and Naruto-kun saved me a couple times." Hiashi sighed and mentally thanked him he was glad he saved her...wait -KUN where did that come from.

Hiashi dropped into stance and attacked Naruto. Naruto for his part just stood there, her father didnt abuse her yet so he wasnt going to fight back. Naruto stood calmly and took the few blows Hiashi sent before he noticed Naruto didnt move or flinch at all.

Hinata all the while was shocked at her father, he was being nice then attacked her Naru-kun.

"What are you doing boy, do you not fear me?" Hiashi asked dropping his stance and standing eye level with Naruto.

"No I dont I simply came in case i needed to protect Hinata from something which i can tell wont be happening anymore." Naruto replied looking at Hiashi. Hiashi was stunned everyone feared him for some reason but this mere boy was standing up to him, he had just got some respect for the boy.

"Alright, so then Hinata we need to test your training now, since youve obviously been training for a little while now. And Naruto, stay a while and have dinner with us today seeing as Hinata has great feelings for you, I am still skeptical of you but I will trust my instincts on this one." Hiashi said smiling and Hinata glomped him into a hug thanking him. Naruto smiled at them both and followed them to the dojo. Hiashi called Neji in as Hinata's opponent and Hinata began stretching after taking her coat off.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her attire which looked identical to Naruto's but with a belt.

"Hey Naru-kun, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes since mine were dirty." Naruto just nodded to her and remembered his blood in her hand and called her over.

"This will hurt for a sec but you cant have the defense helping you can you, now give me the same hand i used before." She nodded and lifted her hand. Naruto cut the spot and he could see the blue tinted blood come out as he put his hand on it pulling the blood out and closing the wound. "There all done now show them the results of your training tenshi." Naruto smiled and Hiashi smiled as well, Hinata for her part leaned up and kissed Naruto waiting for Neji. Hiashi was shocked again, she must be alot more out of her shell then before and he had this boy to thank.

Neji walked through the door and closes them behind him getting to his spot and in stance.

Naruto sighed from Hinata's kiss as she broke it to get into her stance once the doors opened. Hiashi walked over to Naruto and they both stood to watch.

Hinata waited and Neji activated his byuakuugan and she did the same. Neji had a scowl on his face and attacked without mercy.

Hinata dodged most of the attacks and the ones she couldnt she blocked. Neji was getting pissed off at his lack of offensive hits and started his 64palms. Hinata's eyes widened until she remembered what Naruto told her about it.

_Flashback_

_"Hinata you may want to know, if you ever fight another hyuuga, the 64 palms can be dodged with enough practice." Naruto said watching her as she kept adding chakra to her eyes to power them up. " If you have enough chakra your eyes will get better but you have to constantly rotate the chakra. With enough chakra you will be able to see before they attack only slightly." Hinata nodded as she got it down and went to work on her chakra reserves more._

_Done_

Hinata smirked as she added more chakra to her eyes and started to dodge his strikes with precision and speed. Neji was shocked she could dodge them all from only a foot away.

When the divination ended Hinata made her strike, she used heavenly rotation and knocked him back a few feet as she charged him.

She hit him twice with juuken and disabled his arm. Neji hissed in pain and anger that she was beating him for once.

Hiashi decided to end it now, he had seen how she had grown and was swelling with pride for his daughter.

"Okay good enough for today you may bo-" He was cut off as Neji charged Hinata. He was about to use the seal when Naruto stopped him and jumped in kicking Neji in the side of his gut and into the wall. Naruto turned to Hiashi who sweatdropped and congratulated Hinata then helping Neji up.

Naruto walked into the main room again and sat on the couch waiting for Hinata and Hiashi.

Hiashi walked in saying Hinata went to change and shower. He sat down across from Naruto on a chair while relaxing quite a bit.

"Naruto...thank you for helping Hinata out with her problems. And thank you for taking care of her all together. If you so wish you can see her i approve of it and will support it fully." Hiashi said smiling to Naruto as he smiled back.

"Thank you Hiashi and yes I would love to see her." Naruto smiled and shook is hand when he put it out for him. "Also i would like to keep her at my complex for a bit if you wouldnt mind it that is. She could relax and such then come back here." Naruto offered and Hiashi was pleased on how he worded that.

"That would be fine Naruto just be careful you hurt her and you die." He said.

"That would be hard to believe but I wont hurt her." Naruto said looking over as Hinata came into the main room and sat next to him.

"I also find that hard to believe but you cant be too cautious." Hiashi said smiling to his daughter.

Hinata smiled back and scotted closer to Naruto who looked over and put an arm around her as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, both almost forgetting Hiashi was there.

Hiashi fidgeted and found a camera taking a picture of them and standing up.

"Well you two should get going its getting late so hurry along." He said considerably kinda then he was a month ago.

Hinata got a quizzical look and got up with Naruto as he went to get his shoes on.

"Hey Hinata you can say bye to your dad or you can stay here its up to you ill wait here." Hinata nodded and hugged her father and went to get clothes and such.

When she returned she had a backpack of stuff and hugged her father again. She got her shoes on and followed Naruto out and back to his complex.

Naruto unlocked his door and let Hinata in when they arrived and she set her stuff down getting into the fridge for a drink. She grabbed some milk and poured a cup putting it away and went to their bed.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and walked upstairs to meet her.

She was in bed and had taken off her shirt so only her bra was covering her, it really was warm in the house he noticed. She took a drink of milk and smiled at him as he sat next to her. He pulled her close but not too far from the night stand and rested a hand on her breast with his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled at him and kissed him. Naruto took her milk and had a drink giving her the rest which was gone within minutes. He slid down the bed and pulled her with him laying her head on his chest like normal.

With silent goodnights they both fell asleep after a short kiss.


	12. new jinchuriiki

Naruto woke up and noticed Hinata ontop of him, blanket covering her enough to make it seem like she was completely topless. Naruto, forgetting she had her bra on blushed and pulled the blankets up slightly as she pushed her head closer to his. Naruto looked over at the clock and it showed it was 6:00 am. Noting there was no missions today since they got to rest for the chuunin exams, Naruto closed his eyes and took in Hinata's scent falling into the bliss of unconciousness.

Hinata woke up and looked at the clock to see it was 9:00 and looked down at her Naruto as he slept. She smiled and moved a strand of his hair from his face and noticed he had no shirt on anymore. She looked down and noticed her bra was getting uncomfortable. Somehow it had unhooked on one side and she couldnt tell why. She did the only thing she felt like she wanted to; she took it off and saw the hook broke. She growled lightly and tossed it into the trash, this happen every once in a while but not as of late. She'd need to get a new size, or better yet she would just bind them, she looked down at Naruto and smiled. Kissing him lightly on the lips she got comfortable again and laid on his chest.

Naruto was having a good dream, he just killed everyone on the council of konoha and was starting next with all the civilians. His scythe was bloody and chipped from cutting through bones and such. He smiled wickedly before jumping off the monument of hokage's and landing on the ground, creating cracks along the ground fifteen feet from him in all directions. Once he stepped out of the circle it broke into an endless whole ready for the bodies. Just as he was walking into the street he felt something soft and caring touch his lips. He smiled and decided to rouse himself from sleep to see his tenshi.

Hinata felt Naruto stir lightly and looked down at him to see a smile and bright blue slitted eyes. Naruto looked up and kissed her closing his eyes in bliss. He broke the kiss and looked up at her noticing he felt something on his chest. She leaned down on him and smiled laying her head on his chest again. Naruto smiled, he liked how she fit perfectly on his shoulder, he looked over at the clock noticing it was 9:05. He hit two buttons on it and the cd inside started to play.

Hinata got up and sat on the edge of the bed, Naruto now seeing her bra was long lost.

"Hey Naruto, Im going into the bathhouse, do you wanna join me?" Hinata asked blushing lightly. Naruto grinned at her and nodded, he needed a soak also.

Naruto was the one in first, grabbing the bucket and getting undressed he poured the cold water on himself and lathered up. Once he deemed himself clean he filled up the bucket and dumped it again. Once more to make sure all the suds where gone and he got in easing himself into the water and sighing.

Hinata came in and noticed Naruto already washed, she repeated what he had done and walked in carrying a towel and clothes. She eased herself into the water and scooted to Naruto.

Naruto scooted down a little and slid closer to the center, leaving only his head out of the water.

Hinata smiled and sat down next to him. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the cheek and lent her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and looked at the big clock on the wall, it was only 9:30, they have and hour and a half to rest up.

Naruto closed his eyes and drifted asleep as Hinata also closed her eyes.

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock, 10:30, half hour to spare. He roused Hinata and they got dressed and left the house after feeding the fox.

Naruto walked into the training ground and dropped his coat and going to a tree.

"Hinata, i think youve gotten it enough to start the divination 128 palms." Naruto said as Hinata smiled and giggled. Naruto shook his head at this and started to demonstrate. After he finished the tree trunk was completely gone.

Hinata gawked at the power of the new attack and went to try it out. Four hours later and 30 chakra replenishes from Naruto and Hinata got it enough so she could at least do it with little problem, five times before running out of chakra.

As the week progressed team 8 would occasionally meet and train together sizing each others abilities and helping with flaws until the final day came when they all met at Ichiruka ramen for lunch before heading to the academy.

After they had lunch Naruto was hearing something that resembled whimpering and went to the alley with his team to check it out.

What they saw was an almost cat like constumed man with a giant wrapped up figure on its back holding up a defenseless kid, with a blonde behind him with a huge metalic fan on her back.

Naruto could sense team 7 and another person like him around somewhere close by.

"Hey kitty-boy put the kid down your not in your own village, you may be here for the chuunin exams but that doesnt permit you to pick fights with civilians." Naruto said as some crystal started to jut out of the ground around him as killing intent was visibly swirling around him.

"S-see I told you not to bother the kid Konkuro." The blonde said as she backed up a step.

"Yea well the shrimp started it." Konkuro said hesitently. Naruto seeing him not drop the boy yet walks forward only to dissapear into the wind as his image fades.

Konkuro relieved that hes gone start to pull back his fist to hit the kid. Naruto who was behind him from the start grabbed his arm and pushed the kid out of his arm.

Naruto pushed Konkuro forward and kicked him in the chin with a backflip to which seemed like he was floating till he landed on a peculuar rusty red crystal.

Konkuro was sent into the air in which the blonde girl caught him and he got back up.

"Hey punk you wanna go!?" Konkuro yelled as he started to take off the bandaged object.

"You wouldnt last two seconds against him Konkuro put your toy away and shut up or ill kill you myself where you stand." A deep voice came from a tree as a darkened figure dissapears into sand and lands next to the others.

Konkuro and the blonde were scared out of their minds and backed away from the red headed new intruder.

Said intruder straightened up and looked directly at Naruto.

"You...your not normal are you, your just like me, someone everyone hates. You are very interesting, if I may ask what is your name Junchuriiki-sama." The red head said. The way the red head said this mad Konkuro and the blonde back up, she was never respectful to anyone,especially strangers, though she did say he was like her.

"It is wise to introduce yourself first, but I am Kazama Naruto." Naruto said to the red headed female. " If I may what is your name?" 'Damn shes like me? She is kinda cute but i can feel her bloodlust flowing off her.'

"My name is Gaara." She said bowing slightly which made the other two almost run in fright. "If I may Naruto-sama it would be wise for us to stick together, our kind i mean." Gaara said and saw the white eyed girl shake slightly.

"Yes we should but i already have someone with me." Naruto said motioning to Hinata and looking back at Gaara. "Though i know what you're thinking, since im the last of my clan i can have multiple mates, i will only do so with the consent of my former." Naruto said as Hinata got curious but then it struck her, he was the very last of the kazama's.

"I see, well then since were going the same way lets all go together." Gaara said and started to walk away as her sand started to react but before it could do much dust started to flow in the wind. She looked back to see a rusty crimson crystal break a rock thrown from a tree. She looked at Naruto and saw the same crystal jutting out of a tree he pointed at.

"Sasuke i should warn you not to do that again, i dont think i would want to stop her from killing you again." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata around her waist and set off to the academy with the suna team and team 7 in tow close behind.

As they entered the academy they were getting stares as Naruto walked in holding onto Hinata and Gaara was looking at Naruto while Konkuro and Temari were both scared of what was going on.

When they all got up to the second story and were about to go to the third two chuunin desguised as genin were gaurding a door and not letting anyone enter. When Naruto and the two groups went up they were told to go somewhere else when Naruto broke the genjutsu and the chuunin charged him. Everyone backed off and some smirked that the demon was going to get what he deserves. Naruto just stood there and waited till they were jsut about to hit and black sand erupted from the tiles on the floor grabbing them and throwing them into a wall as he started to take the group upstairs.

Konkuro and Temari looked at Gaara and she shook her head. Just as Naruto was about to go up a boy in green spandex came up and asked him to fight. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed the boy into an area that was big enough.

"My name is Rock Lee and I saw that you can beat a born genius so I want to test my skills against you." The boy said as he got into stance with one hand behind his back.

"Ya ya, Kazama Naruto. Now we talking just taijutsu or what?" Naruto asked and Lee nodded. Naruto smiled and grabbed a hair tie he has on his arm to tie his hair after closing his eyes. Naruto fell into the same stance he did in wave low to the ground and like a fox. Tilting his head up not even opening his eyes: "Ok Im ready lets get this started I dont want to be late to take the test."

"Arent you going to open your eyes and take me seriously?" Lee asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"I am taking you seriously I just want to test myself also." Naruto said and Lee nodded.

Lee charged at Naruto and just before he hit Naruto shifted his foot slightly and grabbed the punch pulling him off balance and kneeing him in the gut. Taking his chance Lee pushes off the ground with his left hand and goes to kick Naruto in the face with his right foot. Naruto grabs it and spins around it sliding his leg over the ground and hitting Lee's arm making him pivot with his right hand and push off into the air. Naruto then charged Lee before he hit the ground and kicked his gut sending him into a wall.

Rebounding off the wall Lee hit the ground and phased out of existents. Naruto noticed this and stepped back putting his arms up and blocking the kick to his chin only to fall for the leg sweep from Lee's other leg. As Naruto hit the ground he rolled back and avoided a skull crushing heel drop from Lee.

The on lookers of team suna, team 8,team 7 and team 9 were awed by the skill of Naruto. The konoha nins knew that Lee was a force to be wrecking with in taijutsu but Naruto almost matches him.

Pushing off from his hands after the roll Naruto landed on a wall which he shot himself into the air. Lee looked up and appeared above him as the tape on his arms started to unravel.

Suddenly a pinwheel flies through the air and nails Lee's tape to the wall. Naruto fell to the ground and his black sand caught him as he landed nimbly onto the sandy surface.

Naruto looking over at the scene of Lee talking to a turtle decides he needs to leave before things get weirder. Taking all but team 9 with him they all left to go to the testing room.


	13. snake in the test

Sorry about the wait ive been kinda busy dont kill me.

Naruto and the rest soon came into a room with a large group of people, everyone was staring at them. Naruto looked around slowly and went to get a seat number and put his guitar on the table.

Forgetting he left his coat he quickly shunshins out to the park and grabs it putting it on, then shunshins back, both with the mysterious black sand.

Naruto gently puts both his and Hinata's coats on the table over his guitar and walks back to the teams.

"You know, showing off will get you killed in here. It's not wise to upset all the shinobi in here." says a silver haired boy with glasses as he walks over. " Hey my names Kabuto i can get you info on any person in this exam, just ask if you need it."

Naruto looks at him coldly and turns back to the conversation with shino and Hinata.

_Ok wierdo much._ Kabuto thought ask Sasuke walks up to him.

"Hey i want info on a few people, Naruto Kazama, and Gaara." He says in a low voice as he approaches.

"All too easy here". he pushes chakra into a card he has and instantly a picture of gaara comes up. "Interesting well Gaara, lets see here. She has never come out of a mission with any form of injury at all. She has done more then enough D ranked missions and a few B ranked missions 2 A ranked missions and all unscathed. Impressive." He puts the card back and grabs another pushing more chakra into it.

"Well thats odd not much info on him at all." Naruto scoffed as he overheard it. " He has recently come back to the village of Konoha and has set a record for most missions in one day!" Kabuto said surprised. "10 missions in 5 hours with his team and alone that same day he did 20 more including the 8 more the rest of the day with his team that totals to 38 missions in one day!" Kabuto said as many genin were getting a little freaked out by Naruto.

Naruto just scoffed at him and put in his earphones as he sat in his chair.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
Off guard, red handed  
Now I'm far from lonely  
I sleep, I still see you lying next to me  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

_I need something average  
someone please just give me  
Hit me and knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can't laugh  
all I want inside I still am emptya href"/"Testi Canzoni/a  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

_I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got_

A man had entered and everyone returned to their seats as Naruto looked around for a sec and tuned them out. A few minutes later a test was handed out and Naruto looked at it and set it down.

_I guess, I remember every clench you sent me  
Un-harmed, im losing weight and somebody  
Eye's closed so hard  
I stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I..._

_I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got  
Yea it's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got  
It's all that I've got!_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me_

_I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine  
Predenting I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
and it's all that I've got_

_And it's all that I've got  
Yea it's all that I've got  
_

Naruto flips through his songs and plays some random songs until the man stands up and starts talking.

Ibiki was going over the rules for the tenth question and noticed a genin that was just sitting there, he called out to him and got no response. Ibiki is not one of patience so he threw a kunai, scaring most genin straight at Naruto's head.

Still getting no response until just before the kunai hit, a black sand came up and devoured the sharp object and Naruto looked up slowly pulling out his earphones.

"Gaki you got alot of nerve to not respond to me, now listen. The tenth question if you take it and fail, you will never become a chunin. So gaki what are you going to do?" Ibiki smirked and looked at Naruto.

"What else, I'll take it and pass, it'll be too easy anyway." Naruto said as he got looks of all kinds at him.

"And if I were to say you have to fight me?" Ibiki thought he got him then.

Noone noticed a thing until it was too late. Naruto had snuck behind Ibiki with a kunai to his throat. "Then I would have to say that it would be all too easy." Everyone looked at his seat to not see him and gawked at the fact Ibiki was sweating. Naruto calmy let his kunai dissolve and walked back to his seat. _That gaki is fast and undetectible, if hes in this test i feel sorry for the others in his way. _Ibiki thought as he regained his cool.

Just then a ball flew through the window.

As the smoke cleared a single figure was there and a banner that read "Anko Miterashi 2nd proctor."

"Hey maggots, not a time to rest were going to the forest of death follow me!" Anko yelled and walked out the door with all genin left following. _Too many genin half will be gone after this test its ok._ She thought to herself.

At the forest of death team 8 and the suna nins were sitting together and listening to Anko talk about scrolls and getting a heaven and earth scroll.

"Only half of you that are left will even get into the next part of the chunin exams so be careful and have fun. After you get your scrolls go to your gate and get ready."

"This will be all too easy. Gaara your team will meet us there no?" Naruto said.

Before she could respond a kunai was thrown at Naruto and he had caught it but not before it nicked his cheek.

"You know" Anko said as she licked his wound. "Your blood tastes so good you better not think its easy in there or your blood will be spilt everywhere." Anko said as she watched his wound fizzle and heal.

"Yea if that forest is as hard as you say it is then i wanna go know i need a challenge. So little is interesting in this village, all these genin here besides Shino, Hinata, Gaara, And Lee area all too weak. To me i can only get a challenge from a few of these not even my sensei can teach me what i dont know. So I say lets get it over with I'll meet you at the tower in 2 hours." Naruto said as he kept looking foreward.

"Your on gaki." Anko said as she got up and motioned to the booths. "Go get your scrolls gaki's."

Naruto and his group got the heaven scroll while Gaara and her group got earth.

At their gates Naruto told his team they were going to meet the sand siblings and go directly to the tower, they asked no questions.

As soon as the gates opened they took off.

Anko was walking around and put her hands into her pocket. _What?! That blond brat took those two scrolls, fucking sneeky bastard he won the bet already._ Anko smirked and kept walking.

Ten minutes in and Naruto sent out a demonic pulse to locate Gaara. After a minute he felt his pulse return and took off in that direction with his team.

Gaara felt a pulse of chakra and stopped her team.

Five minutes later Naruto appeared in her view and she felt something inside her quicken as he got closer.

"Alright team, Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari. I stole those scrolls she had so here we need the earth so you can have the heavens." Naruto tossed them the scroll and they went off into the direction of the tower.

Hinata has been thinking and could see Gaara kept looking at Naruto, she had thought and was ok with it so she smiled and pulled Gaara to the back with her.

"Hey Gaara, ive been thinking and you want to be with Naruto right?" Gaara nodded at the question.

"Yes I cant explain it but i get this wierd feeling when im around him sometimes. I dont get it." She said with some emotion that every girl does, bad life or not.

"Well if you can convince him yourself, I'll let you join us. Also you need to open up to us alright?" Hinata smiled at Gaara. Gaara let a smile in reply and nodded her head, she felt like she was wanted by someone for once.

"I will try, but i dont know how this will turn out for me, i will try if i need help ill come to you." Hinata nodded to her and they joined the rest.

Suddenly a ear splitting scream was heard and Naruto yelled he'd catch up and to keep going. Within seconds he was just gone no trace where he went or how. The two teams just nodded and let Hinata be in lead with Gaara.

Naruto knew the scream was the pink haired bitch but kiba was on the team and he wasnt that bad, he had to help if he could.

When Naruto got to the scene all three of the genin were frozen as a grass nin with two katana on his back, slowly creeping towards them.

"Hey snake freak leave us alone!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed himself with a kunai and grabbed the other two.

The grass nin was about to give chase when he saw Naruto.

"Boy what are you doing here I will kill you first how about that?"Pulling out both swords he charged him, Naruto making sure he had at least on crystal sword to defend himself stood his ground.

As the grass nin came in range Naruto jumped and slammed his sword into both of the grass nins, this resulted in a huge shockwave which stopped team seven for a second and made a crater so big in the tree trunk that it was only hanging by the other branches under it.

A resonating snap was heard as the grass nin winced. Jumping back the grass nin examined his wrist, noticing it broken he keeps going. Charging at Naruto he reared back a sword and with such force had pushed Naruto back several feet when he blocked.

"Tsurugi Kai endan" Naruto yelled as he swung his sword up and the nin's eyes widened as the swords were brought up to block the blow.

A chakra enhanced air wave made of fire shot out of Naruto's sword and hit the nin melting what was his face and slamming him into a tree.

Kneeling the nin got up and pulled off what looked like a mask. "That was impressive boy but I will not die so easily." He said shooting snakes out of his sleeve at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the snakes and cut them in half. lunging foreward he kneed the nin in the chest and the nin dissolved into mud. _Mud clone fuck!_

"You are impressive I must say, well to almost be on par with me anyway. Do you know who I am boy?" The nin said as he stood on a snake 60 feet long.

"No I dont but I must say I like this workout, maybe I'll finish you off later." Naruto smirked at the nin as he got ready to charge.

"Well I must say your brave, I am Orochimaru of the sannin. If you think you can kill me then come on." Orochimaru said as the snake charged.

Naruto smirked and charged cutting the snake down in one slice he didnt notice Orochimaru come from behind and stab his grasscutter through his back and into a tree.

Naruto was surprised and coughed up blood. Orochimaru had one hand on the tree to the left of Naruto's face.

"Boy your are strong I must say but your not my prey so be good and die!" Orochimaru whispered to him as he stabbed his katana into Naruto's back crossing over his grasscutter. "You wont be alive mush longer anyway so I think Ill leave two swords to mark my kill" Orochimaru then stabbed his other katana criss-cross into Naruto under his grasscutter.

Blood red crystal started to jut out of the trees and stabbed the sannin multiple times before he could register the attack. One crystal pierced him in the neck putting him in a death like state.

Naruto coughing up blood and bleeding to death pulled the swords out of the tree and sealing the sannin into a scroll, not even bothering to take the swords out of himself. Limping and almost falling more then once he found his way to his team.

Before he got their he put a genjutsu on to cover everything up .

The three teams that waited for him were relieved after they heard he was up against someone so strong. When their were no cuts at all Sakura got curious.

"Not now Haruno" Naruto said cutting her off from asking. "Lets just get inside and rest." All agreed and went inside.

Everyone sat down and Naruto fell, losing control of the genjutsu it dropped showing the team his condition as he coughed up blood. All the genin present backed up and then rushed to him, Anko who just got there looked at him and jogged up.

"Oi gaki didnt i say it was gonna be tough you even stole my scrolls brat." Anko said smirking.

Naruto looked up with his slitted eyes. "It wasnt tough at all." He said lieing. " Fucking Orochimaru got a few cheap shots." He coughs up a mouthful of blood and Anko backs up. " But it wasnt all too bad, I mean I have Orochimaru right where i want him." Naruto said smiling and pulling out a scroll, coughing up more blood he tosses it to Anko. "Go and give that scroll to the hokage, I sealed Orochimaru in it after I knocked him out. Now uh im going to get these out of me and go rest for 4 days.

Slowly Naruto stood up and grabbed the grasscutter. "Hinata, Gaara, do me a favor on three pull the others out ok?" They both nodded. "One." Everyone slowly backed away. "Two." Temari opened her fan and the konoha nins looked at her wierd. "Three!" The all pulled at once and blood sprayed everywhere and Temari hide behind her fan as red chakra came out of him and started burning the wounds away.

Anko stayed to watch the show and ran to the Hokage to report what had happen.


End file.
